The Hell Hole called Central High
by AlmaLucia
Summary: Present day: Sesshomaru,the son of a wealthy business tycoon has unexpectedly met a young girl named Rin in the one place he hates more than his father's house, high school. Will this girl, with her own dark secrets be able to reach his cold heart?
1. Chapter 1: Why me?

_**Author Note:**_

_Well everyone this is my VERY first fanfiction, so not sure if anyone will_ actually_ like it, but hey I felt the need to express myself, so why not write a fanfic about my favorite Inuyasha couple? Well I hope everyone who stumbles upon it enjoys themselves in reading my random story. Comment on _any_ mistakes, I like to have feedback on my writing (hopefully there won't be as many mistakes as I expect, but with my luck you never know…). Anyways read and enjoy!_

The Hell Hole called Central High

Chapter One: Why me?

Sesshomaru's Day

"_Why is it that I am always the one stuck with having to take care of Inuyasha?"_ Sesshomaru thought bitterly as he walked along side his half brother on their way to the office. Apparently Inuyasha had once again started a fight on his first day back to school, after being already suspended, and Sesshomaru, being the oldest and more responsible, and to no one's surprise the more heartless, of the two, had told the teacher that he would take his_ half_ brother, while making the teacher cringe at his every word, to the office. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, babysitting Inuyasha for a few minutes would be the best part of his day…

"_I despise this stupid school, why allow such scum as Inuyasha and that lecherous boy into this school in the first place! _Damn_, I see that today will just not be my day…"_ he thought as he opened the door to the office and sat down on the rather large expensive red couch that sat between the front desk of the secretary and the white door that led to the principal's office. Sesshomaru inwardly cringed when Inuyasha had accidently touched his arm as he sat down next to his brother, although unknown to him, Inuyasha was mentally hurling his lunch from the depts. of his stomach. Inuyasha just sat there completely ignoring his older brother as he often did due to the fact that as soon as they made eye contact a fist fight would erupt, regardless of whether or not they were in the public eye or not, and he figured that he was in enough trouble, so starting something, _again,_ with Sesshomaru to only get scolded and lectured by his father once again wouldn't be worth it.

Suddenly the white door opened and a tall man stepped out. He had white hair that contrasted greatly with his leather-like skin, probably due to all the tanning beds he frequently visited, his eyes were a dark green that were filled with something one might call disappointment. The man, wearing black slacks, a simple button up white shirt and a forest green tie, sighed and turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I've already talked to your father. He said he would deal with you once you arrived home," he stated with a stressed voice, almost as if speaking with InuTaishou had stripped him of all his energy.

"What else did my father say Mr. Williams?" asked Inuyasha twitching at the thought of what his father might do to him once he arrived home.

Mr. Williams sighed, "Nothing in particular, but judging by the tone of his voice it won't be pretty Inuyasha."

Upon hearing this Inuyasha's slouched his shoulders forward and laid his head in his hands. After realizing that Mr. Williams was going to leave the punishment up to InuTaishou, Inuyasha left the office and retreated with his tail between his legs into the crowded hallways of Central High. As Sesshomaru was about to follow his half-witted half brother, Mr. Williams grabbed his arm halting his departure. Sesshomaru flinched at the contact but regained his apathetic composure and turned to face the Principal.

"Yes Mr. Williams?"

"Sesshomaru, would you do me a small insignificant favor?" as he started towards his office, while Sesshomaru followed.

"If it has to do with me babysitting _another_ Freshman class due to the carelessness of that mediocre teacher, then –," Sesshomaru started while glaring at his principal, but was cut short by Mr. Williams next statement.

"No, of course not Sesshomaru," he laughed nervously, knowing that now he would have to go and substitute for one of his teachers, "it has nothing to do with _substituting_ a class, I was actually wondering if you would be so kind as to show a student around the school?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He wondered why on Earth any human being with a brain would e_ver_ ask him to _help_ another person. Him, one of the most egotistical, narcissistic, cold hearted person on the face of the earth. Why would he ever be even the slightest bit concerned with helping out a _fellow alumnus_? He stood there facing the principal with one single silver eye brow arched half expecting the him to suddenly start laughing and say it was merely a joke and his chore actually was to go and babysit a Freshman class.

Unfortunately, the principal sat down on his red velvet rolling chair that sat in front of a maple writing desk. His desk had never been cluttered, but today his desk was filled with an assortment of papers, pens, and folders. Mr. Williams once again sighed for what seemed a whole minute emphasizing how stressed he was and hoping that somehow it would touch Sesshomaru's cold heart in at least some tiny way. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the principal, and then Mr. Williams gestured for him to sit on the black rolling chair across from him; Sesshomaru sat down and continued to stare at him until finally he spoke.

"And what if I say 'no'?" he asked arching his eye brow once more.

"Well, Sesshomaru. It's either that or you can always just _babysit_ a class, while I show this student where her classes will be and then come right back to my office," he smiled slyly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru once again glared and while grinding his teeth, "Is it another Freshman?" venom lacing each of his words.

"No, actually the student is a Junior, and quite intelligent for her age," he smiled contently at his last statement.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, a small fragile looking girl walked into the office. Sesshomaru turned around and scanned the girl from head to toe to see if the girl was the student he would have to escort today, but decided it was not considering how small this young girl looked, with her child-like face as red as a cherry, probably due to embarrassment, and large dark chocolate brown eyes, he even doubted whether or not she went to this school, let alone be a Junior in high school.

Rin's Day

This day had been especially awful for Rin. First she missed the subway train to school, then she dropped all her books on the bus, and finally she tripped on her way to the office, gaining stares from all her classmates. Once she had closed the door behind her she saw a guy sitting on a red couch whistling a very happy tune, while his eyes were closed. Rin decided that nothing else could ruin her day (how wrong she was…), so she decided to ask the young man where to find the principal's office.

Rin tapped on the boy's shoulder, "Excuse me," she said as he opened his eyes and stared at her, "could you tell me where I can find the principal's office?" she asked giving him her best smile.

He stared at her and smiled, "Hello little girl, is the principal your dad?" he asked innocently enough.

Rin blushed furiously, while shaking her head, "No, no, I was told to come here so that someone could show me where my classed would be," she answered as she started at her black kicks while fiddling with her fingers.

Upon hearing this, the young man stood up and held her hands in his over his chest, and stared at the blushing girl, "My name is Miroku, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Might I ask you what grade you're in?"

Still blushing furiously, she stammered, "I'm a Junior…"

That was all Miroku had to know; he drew her closer and whispered, "Would you bare my children?"

Rin's eyes went wide. She pulled her hands away from his, turned and entered through the first door she saw. Once she opened it, she saw another guy with long silver hair. He turned towards her, when she entered, and when he did, Rin saw the most gorgeous golden eyes she had ever seen, though they seemed void of life. His eyes were made even more impactful due to his pale complexion, but it wasn't a sickly complexion, more like a fair one. He was wearing a simple white tee-shirt with dark denim jeans. He looked her up and down, as she continued to blush from the complete attention he was giving her. She sighed in relief when he turned back to the man sitting in front of him.

"Fine, I'll do it. So when will she arrive?" he asked, while the man in front of him only chuckled.

The man turned to her, "Rin come sit down next to Sesshomaru, I'd like for you to meet him."

Rin started towards the empty chair next to _Sesshomaru_, _"So that's his name,"_ she thought as she sat down. She turned towards him and once again gave her best smile. He scowled in the direction of the man.

"Mr. Williams, are you serious?"

"Why would I be joking Sesshomaru? Just show Ms. Rin around the school and then your work is done," he smiled at Rin when he mentioned her.

Somehow she knew that this Sesshomaru was being forced to show her around, so she ended any hopes of having him be her first friend, aside from her cousin, in this new school. She mentally sighed at gave the principal a sad smile, which suddenly made the principal feel horrible for pairing this young girl with someone as cold hearted as Sesshomaru, hopefully she would make it through the day.

"Sesshomaru, did I mention that you have to be her escort for the day," the Principal said, flinching once he caught the full attention of Sesshomaru's cold hard glare.

Rin sat there feeling extremely uncomfortable, and was just staring at her lap feeling even worse about the day, then when the creep outside asked her to bare his children. She didn't notice that Sesshomaru was looking at her, and finally sighed and nodded at the principal. Mr. Williams smiled with relief; at least Sesshomaru would glare at the poor girl all day long, hopefully…

"Ok then Sesshomaru, please take Ms. Rin to her first class," he said motioning to the door to both of them.

Rin looked up and looked at Sesshomaru, who also motioned her to the door. She sighed and stood up from the chair, thanking the principal for his time. Sesshomaru walked in front of her and opened the door, letting her pass first. _"At least he's a gentleman."_ she thought as she walked through the door, hoping that the guy, Miroku, wouldn't still be sitting on the couch whistling his happy tune. She released a breath she hadn't even known she was holding to look behind her and see Sesshomaru staring intently at her. Rin blushed and quickly looked away.

Both their final thoughts while leaving the office were, _"Why me…?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting First Day

_**Author Note:**_

_Wow! I never _actually_ expected people to like my story so much! (swipes tear away) But thanks for your support and encouragement! I decided to try writing most of this chapter from an regular perspective, but I do plan and having Sesshomaru's or Rin's perspective here and there! Chapter Two is a little slow, but trust me it all leads up to Chapter Three and it's gonna be worth the wait! :D Anyways here's Chapter Two Enjoy Reading!_

Chapter Two: Interesting First Day

Rin's Day

"_Why does he keep staring at me!"_ she thought as her face continued to expose her nervousness and embarrassment of being near someone who overshadowed her small five foot stature. He was probably 6'2'' she thought as she walked along side Sesshomaru, but she failed to notice that he had stopped, so when she looked to see if he was still staring at her, she found no one beside her.

"_Oh God, he left me here!"_ she thought frantically, turning to see that he had stopped and stood at leastfive feet behind her.

Normal Perspective

"_This girl is more of an idiot than even Inuyasha,"_ thought Sesshomaru, mentally ringing the principal's neck for making him put up with such imprudence, as he watched the little girl look frantically for him.

Rin finally turned around and saw Sesshomaru scowling at her; she was mortified, never had she done something so stupid in front of _anyone_. He stood there waiting for her to walk back to where he was. Nervously, Rin returned to Sesshomaru's side, half expecting him to lash out at her, so she decided the best thing to do was to just looked at the ground, the maroon lockers, or anything that wasn't him. She felt like a complete idiot and didn't want to have to face his judgmental gaze.

Sesshomaru could feel the waves of embarrassment coming from the girl's small frame: he inwardly sighed and looked her over, as he did he noted that she smelled exactly like fresh lilies and strawberries, and coincidently she was wearing a white shirt with strawberries red lilies, which seemed to have a malevolent feel to them, that were nicely pared with dark denim skinny jeans. He looked up from her attire and stared at hair. It cascaded down to her lower back like a dark waterfall. Her wavy hair was loose, except for a single lop sided ponytail on the side of her head that gave a more childish look. Sesshomaru suddenly had a strange desire to run his fingers through her silk like hair. Being a master of self-control, though, he resisted the absurd impulse. He shook his head forcing the notion to leave his mind, as he coughed to get her attention. The girl suddenly raised her flushed face to stare into his eyes. He was rather startled; no one ever looked him straight in the eye without wavering at least a bit, that is except for Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru figured it was due to his thick skull that needed thinning.

"Could I see your schedule, so I can know what class to take you to first?" he asked as she stared blankly at him. _"I thought Williams said she was intelligent…"_

His question finally fazed Rin. She had been engulfed by his eyes without her knowing, so when she registered his question she blushed once again, and pulled out a yellow piece of paper from her back pocket. Sesshomaru took the paper from her. As he looked over the paper he scowled once again.

"You scowl a lot, don't you?" asked Rin, hoping to start a conversation, which earned her a scowl of her own.

"I only scowl when I see stupidity," he practically growled at the girl.

At this, Rin couldn't help herself: a girlish giggle escaped her lips, earning her another scowl from Sesshomaru, "I don't recall having said something humorous."

"No, you didn't say anything funny, you just seem like a grouch," she giggled once again.

"_The nerve of this girl!_" thought Sesshomaru as he glared at the giggling girl before him. He could believe that this insignificant girl was laughed at _him_. Sesshomaru could feel his blood start to boil and started to wonder what the most painfully satisfying way he could kill this girl without having to go to jail, but suddenly Rin stopped laughed, and she looked him in the eyes and smiled warm heartedly at him.

"I'm really sorry, Sesshomaru. I've just had a bad day, and laughing helps me relieve stress, so I'm very sorry if I insulted you," she apologized as she tilted her head, giving her yet another childish quality to add to Sesshomaru's list.

"As if I would even bother being bothered by anything someone like you would ever say," he lied as he started walking to her first class.

Sesshomaru heard her muffled giggled from behind him, and then he saw her tiny head shaking, while she smiled. How he hated this girl's inability to feel intimidated by him, and for some reason he couldn't help but wonder about how the girl had managed to be in almost all his classes, considering he was a Senior and she was just a 'Junior'. Finally Sesshomaru decided he would simply just ask her.

"Rin, are you a Senior?" he asked without looking at her.

"Um, no I'm a Junior, but I hope I can graduate this year," she sighed, "I don't want to spend any more time than necessary in high school."

She said the words, "high school," with such disgust that it caught Sesshomaru's interest. Why would any teenager hate high school, considering how disgusting the food is, how disorganized the whole system was, and not to mention the lack of reliable teachers in the building. Sesshomaru turned his head so he was staring directly at Rin. She stopped when she noticed his full attention was on her, she avoided looking into his eyes in fear of being engulfed by them yet again. Sesshomaru noticed this instantly and smirked, which only made the poor girl blush yet again.

"Why would a good girl like you dislike school so much?" he asked as he continued to smirk at her, readying himself for another dimwitted answer about how school was hard, lame, stupid, pointless, waste of time, etc., but what he heard completely caught him off guard.

"Well, I just want to be in control of my life. Make my own decisions concerning my life, and I feel like I can't have that until I'm free," she replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Sesshomaru would have noticed this, but was too shocked by her answer to have noticed anything at the moment.

Rin turned her back to Sesshomaru to regain her composure. Once she had shaken the sadness from herself, she turned back to face him and smiled, "So where's my first class, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, but quickly regained his composure as well, "This way, it's on the second floor," _"And it's my math class,"_ Sesshomaru thought silently to himself as he led Rin to his math class. Once they reached the classroom door, Sesshomaru sensed an uneasy aura coming from the girl. He sighed, at least he wouldn't have to attend class today and have Naraku bore him to death. Finally, he turned to Rin and gestured with his finger for her to follow him once again. The girl at first gave him a questioning glance, but accepted his unknown motives to not enter the classroom, anything to keep her from having to be gawked at by the other students. Sometimes it was hard to be the new kid in school; Rin just sighed, if she could pull not being seen or known about for another day, then that was perfectly fine with her. Sesshomaru noticed the sigh that escaped her lips, and was about to ask if anything was wrong, but then realized the sad expression that showed through her eyes. As soon as Rin noticed him once again staring, she looked up and smiled, but some of the sadness still lingered in her eyes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"Are you nerve about your first day here?" he asked as he turned his attention to the halls in front of him once again.

"I suppose, but I guess it's me just being silly," she giggled. All traces of sadness gone from her eyes.

"I see," was all he said as he continued to walk with the small girl standing beside him.

…

Sesshomaru had finally showed Rin where all her classes were in the building, but still did not enjoy the idea of having to return to class, so he wondered the school, showing Rin where the library was, the gym, even the bathrooms. Once he had showed her were everything was in the school, the bell signaling lunch rang. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, and she looked up at him once again gazing into his eyes, almost getting engulfed by them again, until her stomach started to growl… Rin quickly looked down at her shoes holding her stomach with her arms. She blushed and as Sesshomaru stared at her he noticed that her face was slowly but surely turning into a cherry red. Before he could help himself, he chuckled. Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing; this gloomy, unemotional grouch was chuckling! For a second, Rin forgot her embarrassment and smiled at Sesshomaru. He soon managed to compose himself and continued to stare at Rin once again, only this time Rin wasn't engulfed by his eyes. Then, Rin's stomach began its protest, even louder this time.

As Rin blushed, Sesshomaru asked, "Would you like to get something to eat Rin?"

Rin only nodded as she was led towards the cafeteria filled with half the school. She scanned all the tables around her, watching as students formed their own clicks and began to enjoy each other's company, hoping to find who she was looking for. She let out a frustrated sigh, when she realized her cousin wasn't there. Sesshomaru noted the sigh and figured that it was due to the fact that she had no one to sit with at lunch, not that he necessarily had anyone to sit with either, so he did the unthinkable. He started walking towards the growing lines that led to where the food was being served and paid for. Sesshomaru turned around to see whether or not Rin was behind him, but noticed that she was still staring at the cafeteria.

"Rin are you coming?" he asked her when she turned to see him walking towards the lines.

Rin sighed, _"Guess I'm going to eat with Sesshomaru today… and maybe every day for that matter."_ "Yes I'm coming."

Both Rin and Sesshomaru stood in line and quickly grabbed their food, wanting to get away from the crowd that stared and gawked at the new student being accompanied by none other than the feared Sesshomaru. Everyone whispered about how on earth the two knew each other, and whether or not the girl was even a part of the school. Every single student was afraid of Sesshomaru's heartless glare, but it didn't stop arrogant schoolgirls from trying to gain his favor. They stared at his beauty and glared at the girl from behind, _"Self-centered gold diggers,"_ he thought as he caught them glaring at his naïve companion, who kept her gaze on the ground, avoiding all eye-contact.

Sesshomaru decided to sit at the one table located in the secluded corner of the cafeteria. The table was usually reserved for visitors, but technically Rin, for the day at least, _was_ a visitor, so he figured that it would be fine. They put down their trays and sat down, both stared at the food, wondering how on earth regular people could put this _food_ in their mouths without gagging, let alone eat it…

"Well… glad to know at least one thing in all high schools is the same," giggled Rin as she began to poke at her food with her fork.

"Nothing that comes from that kitchen is _ever_ edible," he simply stated.

They attempted to eat their food, Rin accomplishing more at the task that Sesshomaru, who just poked and probed at the food before him. Both stayed quiet for the entire lunch, snatching quick glances at each other from across the table, wondering what the other was thinking. Suddenly the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and everyone rushed from out of the cafeteria. Sesshomaru looked up, and mentally sighed, not knowing whether or not he'd have to return to class or not. Rin stared at Sesshomaru, wondering whether or not he wanted to go to class; she desperately hoped that he didn't. She wanted to put off having to go into a classroom full of people for as long as she could.

"What do you wish to do?" he asked without so much as a glance at Rin.

Rin sat there, contemplating whether or not to share her fear of having to go to class to this seemingly heartless guy, who would probably judge her as childish, yet again, for her foolish fear. In the end she decided anything would be better than entering a classroom, "Not go into a crowded classroom. Could we just wander the hallways, please?" she begged, hoping that he would pity her and not force her to face her fears.

"Ok," was all Sesshomaru said, mentally sighing in relief, _"No mediocre teachers to deal with today, at least." _

They aimlessly roamed the hallways, just as Rin had suggested; they kept quiet and continued to sneak glances at the other. Sesshomaru always knew when Rin was staring so he'd turn and meet her gaze, only to have the girl blush frantically and turn in embarrassment. This continued for the remainder of the school day, Sesshomaru and Rin just walked around avoiding other students who decided to roam around the school grounds. Eventually the bell rang, freeing the students from their classes to start their journeys home. At seeing everyone commence to walk towards the front of the building and then exiting, Rin smiled, she had made it. She avoided go to class, for today at least. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled at him.

"Thank you for showing me around, Sesshomaru," she said as she continued smiling up at him.

Sesshomaru just nodded and turned towards the back of the building. Rin just took that as a _you're welcome_, she continued to smile as she started towards the front of the building along with the rest of the school. Once she exited the building she scanned the sea of faces, hoping once again to find who she was looking for. Out of nowhere someone tackles Rin from behind; she lets out a grunt as she hits the ground with the unknown person on top of her back. Rin looked up behind her and saw a girl sitting on her back smiling at her. This girl had dark brown eyes that glistened from joy. She was wearing a green and white shirt paired with a white school-like skirt. Her hair was jet black and reached a little bit below her shoulders. The girl continued to laugh as she got off Rin and helped her up off the ground.

Rin was about to say something before a guy started running towards them. _"He looks a lot like Sesshomaru,"_ thought Rin as she studied his long silver hair, and golden eyes, that unlike Sesshomaru's were full of life, especially surprise at the moment. He was wearing a long sleeve blood red shirt and dark blue jeans. This guy ran towards Rin and the unknown girl at full speed, Rin thought the guy would run them over, but when as she blinked and reopened her eyes, she saw that he was standing right in front of them panting from having run to where they were.

"Kagome, stop running off! That creep Miroku is probably just waiting to pounce out at ya'!" he yelled at the girl.

Kagome laughed, "You worry too much, Inuyasha. And besides, Miroku likes Sango, he just wanted to make her jealous," she said as she turned to Rin, "Rin I'm so happy you finally came!" she yelled as she hugged her.

"Me too, Kagome," Rin replied as she hugged her cousin.

"So, Rin, did you have an interesting first day?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Not really," said Rin as she thought, _"Depends on what you call interesting…"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Fun Is Just Beginning

_**Author's Note:**_

_Random question: will I get in trouble for not putting that I don't own Inuyasha or the characters? Well the wait is over, Chapter Three is FINALLY here (would have been earlier but my net book didn't like me the other day or this morning :p), anyways, how many of you caught on to the fact that I was STARVING when I wrote the Chapter Two? So hope you guys like the Chapter and remember to give any suggestions on how to improve the story, I'm always open to good criticism! Enjoy reading Chapter Three!_

Chapter Three: The Fun Is Just Beginning

Normal Perspective

Inuyasha stood there in front of Rin and Kagome as they chatted about their day's and arguing about the definition of "interesting", noticing that the two girls looked strikingly alike, except for the fact that Rin was a good 5 or 6 inches shorter than Kagome. Suddenly he smelled the most appalling scent that made his blood boil. He turned to face Rin and glared at her. Rin caught the glare and started fidgeting nervously.

"Inuyasha! Be nice and stop glaring at Rin!" yelled Kagome.

"Rin, have you been near a really tall guy with silver hair?" asked Inuyasha ignoring the shocked Kagome who only stared at her cousin.

"You mean Sesshomaru? Yeah, he was my escort for the day," she stuttered under Inuyasha's glare.

"Rin! No way! How are you even breathing!" yelled Kagome, pushing Inuyasha away.

"What do you mean?" asked Rin, hoping that her cousin would elaborate on why she would be in any danger while around Sesshomaru.

"Cause the guy's a jerk! He's an egotistical asshole!" Kagome continued to yell.

Rin just stared blankly at her cousin, _"I wouldn't go as far as calling him an asshole,"_ she thought as she answered her cousin, "Yeah, he's a grouch but it's not like Sesshomaru would hurt me… would he?" she asked when she noticed Kagome and Inuyasha staring at each other.

"Just stay away from him kid, trust me I lived with the guy," answered Inuyasha while pointing at himself with his thumb.

Kagome sighed before saying, "Well, at least now we know why everyone keeps staring at you, Rin."

Rin turned around and saw that every girl around them was staring at her; she felt like an animal in the zoo, which had been recently put on display. She lowered her head so that she was once again looking at her black kicks. Both Kagome and Inuyasha notice this, and feel sympathy for the girl; she didn't know what would be coming tomorrow. Immediately Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's and Rin's hand and began to drag them away from unwanted eyes; she then started talking about her day. Stating how math had been particularly hard today, and how Rin should help her improve her grades before the end of the year. Kagome's tactics began to work; Inuyasha looked at Rin and saw that the girl no longer looked uncomfortable and was smiling. Though, he still wondered why his brother hadn't scared the poor girl for life, especially knowing how cruel and unemotional his brother could be. _"Maybe he liked her,"_ he thought abruptly, but almost laughed out loud at the ridiculous idea. How could his brother, a person who hated people, especially weak and defenseless people; he probably couldn't stand having to look at a girl like Rin, who seemed as fragile and defenseless as a simple lily being moved by the wind.

Kagome offered both Inuyasha and Rin a warm dinner at her house, but only Rin accepted. Inuyasha told her that he had to go home and see what his father would do and say. Inuyasha sighed, as Kagome started dragging Rin towards her home. _"I'm really gonna get it,"_ thought Inuyasha as he started towards his car. He would have offered them a ride, but was afraid to think of what his father would do if he was even a second late…

Sesshomaru's Perspective

"_Why would father ever bother in inviting me to dinner? He knows I can't stand the sight of Inuyasha, or his mistress, for that matter,"_ Sesshomaru thought as he rang the bell to a fairly large white mansion. Not that Sesshomaru hated his step-mother; he just didn't like how his father looked at her. He looked at her as if without her, he would die. It was a sign of weakness in Sesshomaru's eyes: something he had never tolerated very well.

Izayoi opened the door to see a rather annoyed looking Sesshomaru. She smiled up at her step-son. She was a kind women, who never judged her step-son's dislike of her, but did wish he would be a bit nicer to Inuyasha. Izayoi continued to look up at her step-son with warm brown eyes that showed the love only a mother could have, and her straight hair framed her face, creating a sort of dark frame around her face that stopped at around her waist. Her stature was nothing compared to that of Sesshomaru's, she was barely 5'7'', _"But she is taller than Rin, though,"_ thought Sesshomaru, but then stopped dead in his tracks. Why did that foolish girl suddenly pop into his head? Izayoi turned to see the confused look in Sesshomaru's eyes, but it quickly vanished when he noticed her looking curiously at him. All she did was smile at him once again; she didn't want to pry into his life.

"_Maybe it's the fact that they both smile a lot… Of course that is why I suddenly thought about that child,"_ Sesshomaru convinced himself as he followed his step-mother into the lavishly furnished living room. It was filled with expensive looking chairs, coffee tables, and the largest portrait in the room was a painting of the Inu family. It included InuTaishou, Izayoi; Inuyasha in her arms, and Sesshomaru as a young boy standing by his father's side. He still remembered the day his father had hired a painter to create the portrait of his family. The artist had been terrified of having the most powerful businessman in the world's wrath upon him. He had worked feverously to finish the portrait with the upmost skill. Fortunately for artist, Izayoi loved it, so the artist was paid well over triple the price for a portrait. Sesshomaru's step-mother stopped in front of InuTaishou's office. Sesshomaru could hear his father's wrath being brought down on Inuyasha, he smirked as the listened.

"Inuyasha this is unacceptable! Do you have any idea of what I had to say to Williams just so you could continue going to that school! This is the most disrespectful thing you have ever done! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME INUYASHA!" InuTaishou barked at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard his half brother's reply, "Y-y-yes F-father," _"What a pathetic mutt,"_ he thought as Izayoi knocked on the door to his father's study.

Everything was quiet for a second, "Yes Izayoi? Is Sesshomaru here?" asked his father.

"Yes, dear," she replied as the door opened revealing a tall man with long silver hair.

InuTaishou was only an inch taller than his oldest son, and looked exactly like Sesshomaru. The only difference in their faces was their eyes. While Sesshomaru's eyes were as cold as ice, InuTaishou's were always filled with love whenever he looked at his wife. He was dressed in black trousers, a white button up, and a blue tie wrapped around his neck. His hair was just as long as Sesshomaru's but he always kept it in a high ponytail that cascaded down his back. Sesshomaru noted that his father seemed more tired than normally as he gestured for his wife and himself to enter his study. Sesshomaru looked at the chair in front of his father's. Inuyasha sat there shaking like a child, but when he turned and saw Sesshomaru standing there smirking at him, he stopped shaking and glared at his brother. Sesshomaru returned the glare, once again thinking about Rin. He thought about how she and Inuyasha are the only ones who didn't seem intimidated by his cold glare, though he preferred Rin's smile over Inuyasha's lame excuse for a glare. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, but quickly changed back to their uncaring normality. _"Damn it, why am I still thinking about her!"_ he scolded himself for once again thinking about that girl. InuTaishou coughed, gaining the attention of both his sons; he looked at both his sons and, however wrong, he compared them. While Sesshomaru was responsible, wise, and light on his feet, he lacked the kindness and warm heartedness needed to survive in a world like this without completely losing yourself. One the other hand, Inuyasha was rash, naïve, but kind hearted to those closest to him. Inuyasha believed life was worth fighting for, but Sesshomaru was so guarded that he never allowed the beauty of life to enter his soul. InuTaishou sighed, knowing full well that neither of the boys was ready to be named the heir of his legacy, but in the end one of them would have to be named the heir to his life's work.

"Both of you need more experience," he sighed once again, gaining questioning looks from both boys, one more obvious than the other.

Sesshomaru looked at his father for a moment before speaking, "Father, why did you summon me here? Was it to offer suggestions for Inuyasha's punishment," he said as he smirked at his half-brother.

Before Inuyasha could reply their father began to talk, "No Sesshomaru, I simply wanted to enjoy a dinner as a family, what more could a man want?"

Sesshomaru stared at his father, trying to figure out what he had hidden up his sleeve. InuTaishou started towards the door where his wife stood, and gestured for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to follow him to the dining room. The table already had four plates along with utensils, and the food was already placed in the middle of the table, waiting for the inhabitants of the household to commence their meal. Sesshomaru mentally sighed, they planned for him to stay quite a while…

….

Rin's Perspective

Rin sat with Kagome on her comfy couch, drinking a freshly made cup of hot chocolate, which had bunny marsh-mellows, Rin's favorite. During dinner Kagome had questioned Rin about everything that occurred, or rather didn't occur between her and Sesshomaru. Rin kept insisting that nothing spectacular happened, only that they walked around, barely talked, had lunch, and just roamed the school. Her cousin still insisted that something else had, had to happen for everyone to suddenly be so jealous of Rin. She sighed; nothing on earth was going to convince Kagome that there was nothing to be jealous about.

"Trust me Kagome, nothing happened, "I don't even think he likes me."

"Rin, I don't think he doesn't not like you because trust me, if he didn't like you, he wouldn't have offered to show you around the school," Kagome said cheerfully, which only depressed Rin.

"But he didn't offer Kagome, the principal made him do it," she hung her head in defeat of ever having Sesshomaru as a friend.

Kagome mentally slapped herself, "Don't worry about it Rin, he'll forget the whole thing by tomorrow, I even bet he's already forgotten your name!"

Rin sighed, making Kagome want to hit herself over the head with a pan, "I guess so."

Thinking quickly, Kagome said, "Hey Rin, how about you stay here for the night?"

"Um, I don't know I don't want to be a bother," she said sheepishly.

"Rin, you're family. You could never be a bother around here," she smiled at her cousin, "Hey mom! Could Rin stay the night here, please?" she asked her mother as she came from the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi, a tall slender woman with short wavy black hair, turned to her daughter and her niece, "Of course honey, Rin would you like to stay in the guestroom, or with Kagome?"

Rin smiled at her aunt, "Could I please stay in the guestroom?" she asked, and pleaded to Kagome with her eyes, when she saw her cousin was about to start protesting about her staying in the guestroom, and not bunking with her.

Rin and Kagome went to the guestroom and stayed there chatting once again about what had transpired throughout the day. Kagome informed Rin that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the sons of a very wealthy businessman, who happened to own three-fourths of the business in the city. She also told Rin that because of this, people, especially girls, would try to get closer to them, especially Sesshomaru. There was one girl in particular that had her heart out to conquer Sesshomaru's, and desperately wanted to end up marring him. Rin, for some unknown reason to her, smiled at the last part; she could never imagine Sesshomaru getting along with someone, let alone _marring_ someone. Kagome saw her cousin smiling and in that instant decided to help her cousin conquer Sesshomaru, whether Rin really wanted to or not…

"Don't worry, Rin. Sesshomaru can't even stand Kagura, let alone think about getting in a relationship with her," she stated as she winked at Rin, which only caused her to blush.

"Why would I possible need to know that, Kagome?" she asked as she continued to blush.

"You can stop faking, Rin. I know you have a thing for Sesshomaru," she giggled.

"No I don't! I barely met the guy, I swear," Rin retaliated, panicking the whole time.

Kagome just continued to giggle as Rin, began to looking like a giant cherry. Rin wondered why she was blushing so much at the sound of Kagome saying she liked Sesshomaru. _"Why is that?"_ she thought. She had only met the guy a few hours ago, and by the way he avoided talking to her, she guessed that he couldn't stand to be with her. Rin sighed; there was no way someone like _Sesshomaru_ would ever like someone like her. She was short, childish, and she had even acted like a complete idiot in front of him. Even if she _did_ kind of like him, there was no hope of it ever getting anywhere, except as a little secret crush. Once again she sighed; that's all it was ever going to be, a_ stupid little secret crush_.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

"_At least father is finally thinking clearly,"_ Sesshomaru thought satisfyingly as he stepped into the elevator. His father had finally named him heir of his corporate empire, which meant that now Sesshomaru, and not Inuyasha, would decide everything regarding the InuTaishou Company, and all of its branches.

Sesshomaru, who still had a smug smirk on his face, stepped out of the elevator and started to head towards his apartment. As he opened the door, the same living room greeted him. His living room had a large black, modern couch in the middle, facing a 52'' plasma TV. The room was painted a simple gray, which usually matched Sesshomaru's mood, after he had just arrived from his father's house. There was also a dark cherry coffee table in between the couch and TV. He was about to just relax on the couch before he went to go get ready for bed, but decided against it; he would have to put up with that _girl_ tomorrow, so he thought it would be better to be well rested and in a somewhat good mood for tomorrow. Better not to rip out her throat, in case she said or committed another act of idiocy. Sesshomaru walked up the two steps that led to the hallway were the bedrooms were located; just as he was about to open his bedroom door, he caught a disturbing scent. He sighed, his good mood already crushed; he knew exactly whose it was. After gathering his thoughts on whether or not to just kick her out himself, or call security, Sesshomaru opened the door to a dark bedroom.

Laying on his bed, covered in his black silk sheets, was non-other than Kagura. Sesshomaru mentally cringed at the sight of her tangled in his sheets, _"I'll have to have those sheets disposed of now,"_ he thought bitterly as he gazed at the provocatively dressed woman. Kagura stood up from his bed, showing off her full height of 5'9'' and her model-like figure. She had her hair tied up to expose her long neck that was made more evident from her red pearl earrings hanging from her ears. This woman walked barefoot to Sesshomaru, and smiled at him from red painted lips; she laid a hand on his chest.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Sesshomaru?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"_Not long enough,"_ he thought as he mentally cringed at her touch, "What are you doing here, Kagura," was all he said.

Kagura let out a small laugh, "You're no fun, Sesshomaru. Why don't you let me change that," she said.

As she was about to drop the sheets from her body, Sesshomaru grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to the hallway. He left her in front of the door, and as he re-entered his apartment, he slammed the door shut. Kagura had no idea what had just happened, she knew Sesshomaru was quick on his feet, but not to this extent. She looked around her noticing she was in the hallways, dressed in nothing but her undergarments and Sesshomaru's bedding. Kagura pounded on the door.

"Sesshomaru! You don't honestly expect me to leave like this! My clothes are still in your bedroom!"

With that the door opened, exposing an infuriate Sesshomaru. He threw her clothes at her before once again slamming the door in her face, a mere centimeter from her nose. Kagura smiled, _"He's even more attractive when he's angry,"_ she thought as she picked up her clothes, and started walking towards the elevator. _"Don't worry, Sesshomaru, the fun is just beginning,"_ were her final thoughts as the elevator doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4: What's Happening To Me?

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey everyone! First off I'd like to thank icegirljenni for answering my question about the disclaimer, so THANKS I appreciate it :]. So back to the story, I had to make a lot of decisions regarding this Chapter, but I'm happy to say that I think the end result is great! But then again, it's the reader's opinion that counts the most lol! Anyways, I really hope everyone likes Chapter Four just as much as the other Chapters! So enough of my silly rambling and on with the story! Enjoy reading Chapter Four!_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its respected characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Four: What's Happening To Me?

Rin's Perspective

Rin and Kagome were racing towards the school. They both, having stayed up very late last night talking, had forgotten to set their alarms. So now, they were in danger of arriving to school late. Rin was almost out of breath as they turned the corner, they still had eight blocks to go. They had missed all the buses and subway trains that would have taken them a block away from school, so now they had to sprint the last twelve blocks; in hopes of arriving to school on time, if barely. Kagome, having much longer legs than Rin, could have pushed on, but at noticing that her cousin was no longer beside her, she stopped. She looked behind her to see a panting Rin leaning on the side of a building.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I can't go on; I can't breathe!" Rin panted, gasping for breath after each word.

Kagome walked to where her cousin was, and smiled, "It's ok Rin, it's only eight more blocks," she said enthusiastically.

"Eight blocks is another mile, Kagome!" yelled Rin, which caused her to start coughing and panting at the same time.

"Rin, are you ok?" Kagome asked while patting her cousin's back.

"Yeah, I'm ok now," she answered after regaining her breath, and being able to breathe semi-normally again.

"How will we ever make it to school on time!" yelled Kagome in frustration.

Just as Kagome was about to start yelling again, a black car parked in front of them. The driver's window started rolling down to show a man dressed in a white shirt and a black leather jacket. This man was non-other than…

...,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Sesshomaru's Perspective

Sesshomaru was driving his father's old car, it was a new Camero, but to Sesshomaru's father it was old. He was driving it at the request of his father. Inuyasha's car had been taken away due to his stupidity, and Inuyasha being Inuyasha, had woken up late, yet again. So, Sesshomaru's father had called him early in the morning asking him to take Inuyasha with him to school. The only reason he had agreed to take Inuyasha was to test drive his father's car. He was thinking about buying one, except his would be black with purple, or red, racing strips; he still wasn't sure about the color, but one thing was for sure. He enjoyed the fearful expression on Inuyasha's face in the backseat.

Inuyasha was clutching his seatbelt, which he normally didn't wear, as if his life depended on it. Sesshomaru was driving 100 miles per hour on 45 miles per hour street; he was about to accelerate even more, but he caught a glimpse of a certain little girl. He quickly turned the car around, and looked at the girl leaning on the side of a building. Sesshomaru noted that she was panting, as if she had run a marathon. Upon seeing this he smirked, _"Should I run her over –" _he started to wonder, but his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that she was went over coughing her lungs out, as some another girl gently patted her back. At that moment he made his decision subconsciously; he parked in front of the two girls, and rolled down his window.

The look on the girl's face was priceless; she went pale as her eyes bulged open. Sesshomaru smirked, which only made her pale face develop pink stains across her cheeks, aware that she would probably only mumble if he asked her anything, he turned to her companion. He realized that she was his half-brother's friend, the one who had caused him to pick yet another fight with that lecherous boy, Miroku, and was the reason why Sesshomaru had to drive his half-brother around. Sesshomaru was about to ask if they wanted a ride, but Inuyasha stuck his head out the window and yelled, "You guys want a ride!"

The girl, Kagome, nodded enthusiastically, and Rin smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. At seeing Rin smile at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru suddenly felt rage explode within him. Never in his life had he ever wanted to kill Inuyasha this badly. His emotions puzzled him, but he brushed it aside, figuring that it was because Inuyasha was in his personal space, so he just pushed him away from him, as Kagome climbed into the backseat with Inuyasha. Rin stood in front of the passenger door, as if not sure on whether or not she should climb it. Sesshomaru sighed; with his long arm, he opened the door, and gestured for her to sit down. The girl smiled at him, which caused his heart to flutter, if only for a nanosecond. Once again his emotions confused him, _"Maybe it's the fact that I had that disgusting creature in my bed, and obviously had to get rid of everything, and sleep on the sofa,"_ he rationed, again dismissing his emotions, that he _knew_ were only due to stress.

As Rin climbed into the passenger seat, Sesshomaru noticed that the girl was flushed, and under the pink of her cheeks looked a bit paler than normal. He turned to her and did the unthinkable.

Rin's Perspective

"Are you alright," Sesshomaru asked Rin.

Everyone in the car was deathly quiet; the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the engine. Rin merely stared at him for a second before smiling, "Yup I'm ok, I'm just a little tired."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her; not moving the car, while Rin just fidgets under Sesshomaru's attentive gaze. It was obvious Sesshomaru didn't believe her, as much as it was obvious that he thought Rin would answer truthfully if he continued to gaze at her.

"Hey Sesshomaru, we're gonna be late, let's get going already!" yelled Inuyasha, which earned him a silent glare from Kagome.

"I think Inuyasha's right, school is about to start. We should probably get going," commented Rin as she smiled back at Inuyasha, hoping to distract Sesshomaru from his gaze.

When she turned around to look at Sesshomaru, he was glaring at Inuyasha through the rearview mirror. Seeing that Sesshomaru would take his time glaring at Inuyasha, Rin sighed. She turned to him and smiled, and raised an eyebrow, which strangely enough reminded everyone of Sesshomaru's questioning expression. At seeing this, Sesshomaru heart once again fluttered, but instead of brushing it off as he had done the first time he merely gazed at Rin. Without taking his eyes off of her, he shifted into reverse, and commenced their trip towards the school building.

The whole ride to school had been awkward for Rin. Eventually, Sesshomaru had stopped looking at her, but as they approached the school building, she noticed that once again he was staring at her with a puzzled look on his face, that quickly vanished once he saw her turn to look at him. Kagome had been whispering to Inuyasha the whole 10 minutes, and kept sneaking glances at Rin, when she thought Rin wasn't looking. Rin wondered why her cousin was being so secretive, but decided not to ask; she had enough to worry about today. This was going to be her actual first day at school, and other than Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, she knew no one there. Rin sighed, which caused Sesshomaru to once again stare at her.

Once he had parked the car, everyone ran out the car, all except Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin timidly opened the door, as Sesshomaru closed his; she suddenly saw a long fair hand in front of her. She blushed when she saw it was Sesshomaru's hand, offering to her help out of the car. When Rin's hand made contact with his, she felt a tingling sensation where his surprisingly warm hand had touched hers. She looked up to see if he had felt the same strange sensation, but guessed that he had not, judging by the way he just stared in front of him as he started walking towards the building. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Rin.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Rin simply nodded as she rushed to his side. She had no idea where her first class was, and was nervous to ask Sesshomaru to once again point it out to her. When she walked through the doors, she noticed that once again everyone was staring at her. There was one very tall slim girl in particular, who shot daggers at her with her eyes. Subconsciously, she leaned closer to Sesshomaru as if he could protect her from this girl's glare, or at least shield her from it. Rin looked up at him, and found that he was staring at her.

"Rin. Do you remember where your class is?" he simply asked.

Rin stayed quiet for a while. Debating whether or not she should answer his question truthfully, or lie and ask someone else where it was. Before she could make her decision, Sesshomaru stopped her from walking and turned her towards an empty hallway: away from prying eyes.

Rin looked around to see that no one was anywhere near them. She looked down at her shoes, continuing to debate on what she should do. Then, she felt a hand gently prop her chin up; she looked up at Sesshomaru and blushed, while trying to look away from his icy golden eyes.

"Rin, I don't like to repeat myself," he said as he jerked her chin gently so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

While blushing, Rin answered his question, "No, I completely forgot where half my classes are."

Sesshomaru held her chin in his hand for a while, before releasing her and pulling her with him. Rin noticed that he was walking towards a classroom that had math problems around the entrance and on the door itself. He walked inside the classroom, while dropping Rin's hand, and gesturing for her to follow him. They walked towards the back of the classroom to an empty table that had two chairs. Sesshomaru sat in one of the chairs, and Rin did the same. As they sat, everyone in the room was staring at them, so Rin just kept her eyes glued to the table, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Soon the bell rang, forcing everyone to turn towards the front of the room. A tall man, probably the same height as Sesshomaru walked in. He had long jet black hair that was tied into a high ponytail. This man was very pale, but more of a sickly pale, as if there was something just not right about him. Rin stared at this man, who soon realized that Rin was in the room. He smiled wickedly at her.

"It seems we have a new student today, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself," he said in a voice that gave Rin chills.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

The sudden rage that almost boiled over within Sesshomaru was almost too much to bear. When he saw that snake, Naraku, smile at Rin. The poor girl stood up shaking like a leaf; she was nervous to have everyone's eyes on her, _"Or maybe Naraku's sickening smile frightened her,"_ he thought as he looked up at her as she was about to introduce herself, but what he heard come out of her mouth surprised him.

"Hello, my name is Rin Sayuri. It's very nice to meet all of you," she said cheerfully and smiled brilliantly.

Sesshomaru, for some unknown reason to himself, felt proud of his little Rin. He stopped breathing, _"My Rin!"_ he thought frantically as he tried to calm his shaken nerves; since when had he considered this fragile girl as his property? Why had he thought of her as _his?_ Why? Rin was finally starting to sit down, but Naraku called on her once again, which only angered Sesshomaru even more at the sound of, _"his?"_ Rin's name gracing his revolting lips yet again.

"Ms. Rin Sayuri, would you mind explaining to the class, where you're from?"

Rin smiled nervously at him before answering, "I was actually home schooled before coming to Central High."

Naraku seemed satisfied with the answer, but at the sight of Sesshomaru's infuriated expression, decided to press on, "And tell us _Rin_," he emphasized her name to further anger Sesshomaru, "why did you decide to start public school?"

Rin looked down and began to fidget before looking back up at Naraku. Sesshomaru looked up at the girl as she stared to answer, "Well, it's a long story, and I'd hate to take up your teaching time explaining it," she smiled and sat down.

Naraku accepted the answer and turned to faced the board behind him, and began to explain what today's lesson would be. Sesshomaru looked to his side, and saw that Rin's face was covered by her hair. He desperately wanted to sweep her hair behind her ear, and just as he was about to raise his hand, he smelled it. It was the scent of unshed tears. He sighed as he swept her hair aside to look at her shocked face. She looked into his eyes, with tears getting ready to spill from her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were so stricken with sadness that Sesshomaru only wanted to cradle her in his arms, as she cried.

Sesshomaru once again sighed as he mentally scolded himself for once again allowing his imagination to get the better of him. He looked into her eyes, and as a single tear slid down her cheek, he wiped it away. The corners of his mouth barely turned up to reveal a small smile, which made Rin rub away the rest of the unshed tears and smile back at him. After seeing that all the sadness had left her eyes, Sesshomaru turned to attempt to concentrate on Naraku's lecture, while his mind screamed at him.

"_What's happening to me!"_


	5. Chapter 5: Is This What Love Is?

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey guys! Well let me just start by saying 'SORRY!' I know it's been a whole week since I updated, but school has been completely insane this week… Test here, test there, reading quiz over Crime and Punishment, etc, but thankfully I made it through the Assassin Game (IB game :D) so I have the motivation to survive staying up all night finishing this Chapter :DD Anyways, the week is over and I have all weekend to write and write (which means monster+netbook=Chapter Five)! So finally after the long wait, (drum roll please) CHAPTER FIVE! So hope you enjoy reading Chapter Five!_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its respected characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Five: Is This What Love Is?

Rin's Perspective

After Sesshomaru's sudden display of affection, Rin had actually managed to smile at the seemingly emotionless guy sitting beside her. She tried hard to concentrate on the lesson that the teacher was giving, but found it difficult for her mind to wonder too far from the sensation she had felt when he wiped her tear away. Her face tingled from his touch and her heart was still fluttering from seeing him smile. She smiled to herself as she wrote the last part of the notes for today. Rin turned to Sesshomaru to see if he was the same guy as always or the caring individual who had made her smile in her moment of sadness.

He turned to meet her gaze and found her smiling at him. Rin was shocked to see that Sesshomaru once again smiled at her. She blushed but continued to smile up at him from her seat; for some reason she no longer felt embarrassed to stare into his eyes. For a second Rin thought she saw a glimpse of confusion and then anger, but they it quickly disappeared as he turned his head to face Naraku, who was walking towards them. Rin looked in front of her and saw Naraku looking at her, with a chilling smile on his face.

"Ms. Sayuri, could you explain to the class what I was just saying?" he asked, hoping to trip up the new girl.

"You were explaining how if we don't pass the trig test tomorrow, we'll fail your class, sir," she smiled brightly at him, even though when she looked into his eyes, she had to urge to run as far as possible from that man.

Naraku glared at Rin, but nodded and turned back to the board, while writing what the students should expect on the test. Before he could finish writing down everything the bell rang. Every student in the classroom ran out of the room, apparently having the same urge that Rin had when looking at their teacher. Rin felt Sesshomaru stand up from beside her, and offered her a hand to stand up. She gladly took his hand and smiled up at him as he led her out of the classroom towards another empty hallway. In an instant, Sesshomaru had backed Rin into a small empty classroom. Once they were inside, Sesshomaru turned and locked the door. At seeing that, Rin gulped; she didn't know if it was out of nervousness or fear.

He gazed deep into her eyes, "Why were you crying, Rin?"

Rin tried to slip away from him, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her upper arms and slowly backed her into the corner of the room. She blushed furiously as her heart practically exploded in her chest. Having him so close to her made her nerves stand on end, but then she noticed his scent. It smelled of spices and of clean air, and for some reason it was enough to calm her so that she could look into his icy golden eyes. As she gazed into his eyes, she felt as if she were being engulfed by their emptiness. Never in her life had she ever met anyone with such an empty soul; she gazed into their depths finding no end.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

Sesshomaru, for some unknown reason, loved having her in that position; having her pressed against him, hearing her frantic heartbeat, and gazing at her scarlet face. His attention quickly went back to the question he had asked her; as he found her eyes filled with emotions so foreign to him, that it reminded him of his own curiosity. He smirked as he leaned closer to his prey; he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered in his most velvet voicing, hoping to catch her off guard, "Rin. Bad things happen when I repeat myself," he smirked again when he heard her heartbeat once again pick up.

The poor girl stuttered horribly, trying to answer his question. She finally gave up in trying to communicate with him and looked down. At this Sesshomaru smirked, he had finally gotten to the girl. Now maybe she would fear him like any sensible human being, _"But is that what I _really_ want? For her to fear me?"_ he asked himself as he gazed down at the fragile little girl standing before him. He sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers again. All Sesshomaru could do was stand there with his eyes closed, inhaling her wonderful scent, trying to answer his own question. Suddenly he felt arms go around him, his eyes quickly opened and saw that this small girl was wrapping her fragile arms around him.

"You seem very stressed today, Sesshomaru," she simply stated as she continued to hug him.

He smirked, realizing exactly what Rin was trying to do, "You have a knack for avoiding questions, _Rin_," he caressed her name hoping that she would notice.

Sesshomaru could her feel he sudden shiver, he smiled to himself, and pulled her closer to him, "This conversation isn't over, Rin," he simply said as he held her before suddenly releasing her.

As Rin looked up to stare at Sesshomaru with one eyebrow raised, he grabbed her hand and quickly led her to their next class. Just as they walked into the classroom, the bell rang, and once again they sat in the back of the room secluded from everyone else. Everything went the same in this class as the last; Rin introduced herself, the teacher asked her a few questions, and class continued. The only difference this time was that Rin was just too embarrassed to look at him. He noticed that she would look at the teacher, the walls, the ceiling, even the table; anything but him. For some reason he found this amusing, this girl, who had just moments ago had hugged him, would not so much as look at him.

"_This girl is quite a mystery,"_ he thought as he rested his head on his hand, gazing at her beauty. He stared at how her dark hair cascaded down to her lower back and how it fell around her face; shielding her from him. Sesshomaru smirked, as he pushed her hair behind her ear, gaining a better look at her scarlet face, trying desperately to avoid his eyes. As he looked at her face he couldn't help himself; he chuckled silently. When he finally returned his eyes to the girl she was looking at him, she looked completely crushed by his laughter.

"I don't think my embarrassment is very funny, Sesshomaru," she said as she looked into his eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I find it _very_ amusing, Rin," just as Rin was about to say something, Sesshomaru continued, "Besides. I still want to know why you were crying," he simply said without looking at her.

From the corner of his eye he could see that she was opening her mouth, as if to say something, but decided it would be better to just keep her mouth shut. _"Good choice little one,"_ he thought as he mentally smirked. He heard her sigh out of frustration and just continued to work on her notes. Hearing her sigh made him once again want chuckle, but he contained himself. This simply little girl was somehow getting to him; allowing emotions that he had never felt come to him and making him do things that he would never have imagined he would ever do. He sat there for the duration of the class pondering the effect that this girl sitting beside him had had on him in only two days. _"Maybe I should see a doctor,"_ he thought as he watched the last five minutes of class slowly tick away on the clock.

Rin's Perspective

Rin's whole body still trembled from Sesshomaru's mere touch, but she refused to let him know, and have him laugh at her once again. The rest of the day flew by almost as quickly as it had started. After their morning classes where over, they once again sat together in the cafeteria while Rin ate her lunch, regardless of whether or not it was edible or not. Although every time she would look up, Sesshomaru would have a puzzled expression on his face. As if he was trying to figure out the answer to a difficult riddle; he had that look throughout the day anytime he would glance at Rin.

Rin sighed in relief. The day was over; she could finally go home and relax, without the constant bombardment of questions from Kagome and Sesshomaru's puzzled gaze. She made her way to the entrance of the school as quickly as she could without flat out running. Everywhere she looked she thought she saw a flash of silver hair, but dismissed it each time, thinking it was only her imagination or paranoia. As she saw the front doors, she smiled. She might actually make it home without running into anyone, but once she exited the school, Sesshomaru stood there leaning against the closest wall, waiting.

He smirked when he saw Rin try to avoid his stare, hoping that he wouldn't notice her if she just kept her head down. Rin foolishly thought, _"Just a little bit more, almost there, please don't get me," _as she tried to get past Sesshomaru without being detected. Unfortunately through, she heard a deep chuckle from behind her. Without her permission, a long exhausted sigh escaped her lips. _"And here I thought I would have some peace before going home,"_ she thought mentally worn-out by trying to constantly avoid Sesshomaru's eyes. He gestured her to follow him, when she finally decided to give in and decided it would just be better to look into his eyes and just tell him the whole truth, or most of it at least.

Rin followed him, knowing exactly where he was headed. They reached a black Camero before stopping. She looked around for Kagome and Inuyasha, but saw no one else, just as Rin was about to ask Sesshomaru where the others where, he answered her unspoken question, "They decided to take the subway home."

Rin just nodded, not really caring at this point. She only wanted to go home and lay on her bed and sleep a dreamless sleep. Once again she sighed, as Sesshomaru opened her door and motioned for her to enter the car with him. All she could have done at that moment was just get in the car with him and hope that he had forgotten his question, so she slid into the seat as he closed her door and quickly got into the driver's seat. He turned to her and stared attentively at her.

"You still haven't answered my question, Rin," he asked.

"_Shit…"_ was all she thought as she stared into his eyes, "Well it's a long store, and I'm not sure we have enough time," she smiled sweetly, hoping that he would buy her distraction.

"We'll make time," was all he said as he sped out of the parking lot.

Rin clutched her seatbelt, wondering briefly what it felt like to die due to a car crash, but a reassuring look from Sesshomaru allowed her to release her death grip on her seatbelt. As she visibly relaxed, she turned and stared at Sesshomaru, wondering whether or not she should tell him the whole story, or just make up some simple lie.

"And I want the truth, Rin," he stated, crushing Rin's plan.

Before saying anything, Rin sighed, she had no choice, after all, she was in a car with someone who apparently had a nasty habit of speeding almost 50 miles over the speed limit; she might as well have someone know the whole truth if she should die.

"Well Sesshomaru," she stared looking down at her lap, as her hair covered her face from Sesshomaru, "my parents died a while ago, and now I'm living on my own."

Sesshomaru's Perspective

Sesshomaru almost stopped the car at the last statement, _"and now I'm living on my own."_ How could this simple little creature possible make it on her own? She was nothing but a small child in Sesshomaru's eyes. He saw her as something that needed constant protection and security, so it shocked him to know that she actually had to fend for herself and survive alone. Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a long time, but at a red light, he turned to her.

"When did they die?" was all he could ask.

"Almost a year ago," she stated as she continued to stare into her lap.

She stayed quiet for a long time; this silence was slowly driving Sesshomaru crazy. He wanted her to elaborate on her story, but had a feeling deep within him that if she continued she would only suffer. Sesshomaru was about to ask her to continue, but smelt the scent of freshly shed tears once again. He couldn't help himself but sigh; once again he smelt the tears of this little girl.

"Rin, don't cry –" he said coldly, but stopped; he just couldn't bring himself to order her as coldly as he was, so he continued more softly, "I'm here."

He saw Rin automatically tense up. Apparently his words had the opposite effect on her than what he expected. As Rin tried to relax, but he could sense that her emotions were in turmoil. Just as Sesshomaru was about to try to comfort the girl, she began to shake uncontrollably. She took a deep breath before turning to him: tears still in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru would you please just take me home?" she begged as she stared up into his eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't answer; he just sighed and parked in an abandoned parking lot. He turned to Rin and embraced her. When he held her, her whole body once again began to shake from silent sobs into his chest. His heart ached to see her like this. His Rin was heartbroken, and he could do nothing to help her, but hold her until she was able to stop crying. Slowly he lifted his hand and stoked her hair, thinking about how this little girl had changed him from his very core. As he once again inhaled her sweet flowery scent, he thought the unthinkable, _"Is this what love is?"_


	6. Chapter 6: I Promise

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yo! So guys I don't know what you all thought about Chapter Five, but I felt like it was short… I don't know why but I just do… Point is, this Chapter is gonna be LONG! Haha, so hope everyone enjoys this Chapter as much as the rest of the story, oh n remember criticism is always a good thing! :D So hope you guys enjoy reading Chapter Six!_

_p.s. How many of you guys actually read the author's note before reading the Chapter, cause I know I sometimes don't? :p_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its respected characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Six: I Promise.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

His eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets. Had he actually admitted that he loved this creature: a human none the less? Sesshomaru looked down at the defenseless creature in his arms. Her eyes were swollen and red, and her breathes were still uneven. She looked so crushed it was almost unbearable for him to look at her, _almost_. He continued to stare at her face; her eyelashes were still wet from the tears she had shed just moments ago. She noticed his staring and pushed herself away as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "Can I just go home?"

Sesshomaru felt a slight pain in his chest when Rin pushed herself away from him, but it slowly disappeared as his anger began to form within him. The pang of being rejected allowed his narcissistic self to push away any feelings of remorse and sympathy he felt for the girl almost as quickly as they had appeared. He glared at the girl as he started up the car again and waited for her to give him the directions. Without a single look in his directions, the girl opened her door and stepped out of the car.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened in disbelief, but he quickly caught himself and closed it. He grinded his teeth in anger and watched her walk across the street to the nearest bus stop. Just as he was about to get out of the car and drag her back, the bus arrived, and Rin quickly entered it, almost as if she knew Sesshomaru would be coming for her. His anger had reached its limits; he felt his blood boil at her obvious displays of disrespect. As he was about to drive home, an idea came to him. He smiled slyly and followed the bus.

The bus had made numerous stops, but Rin had not exited at any of them. They quickly approached the center of the city, which made Sesshomaru wonder where on Earth this girl lived. Finally the bus reached a part of the city where apartment complexes where at ever corner; at this stop, Sesshomaru saw the girl exit the bus and walked down the street. He followed her, but made sure that she would not notice his black Camero behind her. Sesshomaru watched her as she walked three blocks away from the bus stop, where she entered not an apartment complex but a luxurious hotel. His curiosity only spiked as he watched her tiny frame enter through the doors after being greeted by the man holding the door open for her.

He sat in his car as he wondered whether or not he should follow her into the hotel; he was about to simply leave, but looked at the passenger seat and saw that the girl had left her bag in his car. Another sly smile crossed his face, as he imagined how shocked and maybe frightened she would be if she saw him standing outside her door. He quickly exited the car, and walked towards the hotel, gaining a questioning look from the same man who had held open the door for the girl. Sesshomaru looked around the lobby, hoping he would see her, but there was no sight of the girl. As he glanced around one last time, he saw a young woman sitting behind the registration desk. Sesshomaru casually walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me. I'm looked a guest," he gave the young woman a cocky smile, which made her blush.

The woman stuttered as she answered, "C-can I ha-have the guest's name, s-sir?"

"Rin Sayuri," he stated as she began to type away at the computer beside her.

"She's on the eleventh floor, s-sir," she stuttered as Sesshomaru gave her another cocky smile before heading towards the elevator.

His sly smile once again returned, as he entered the elevator and pressed the number eleven. He couldn't wait to see the expression on the girl's face; he imagined how her embarrassed faces would slowly stain with red. Sesshomaru could even faintly hear her stuttering a thank you as he would hand her the bag.

As the doors open, it revealed an empty floor that only had one door in the entire hall. He sniffed the air and quickly caught her scent. There was a strong smell of tears, lilies, and strawberries coming from inside the door. He looked at the door, and knocked hoping that the girl would quickly answer. The door started to open, but the person who stared at Sesshomaru was not the person who he expected. This man was rather tall, almost as tall as he was, with jet black hair and forest green eyes that seemed to be angered. The man stared at Sesshomaru angry yet also puzzled as to why he would be standing in front of the door.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Rin Sayuri," he stated, but as the man heard the girl's name he glared coldly at Sesshomaru.

"And may I ask why you need her," his voice matched his cold deadly glare.

Sesshomaru smirked,_ "Finally someone who knows how to glare. This should be interesting,"_ "That's none of your concern, just tell me if she's here or not," he replied just as coldly.

Sesshomaru saw the man grind his teeth, readying himself to punch him, but suddenly he caught her scent. He looked behind the man standing in front of him to see Rin dressed in a simply yellow dress that complemented her small figure. He decided he liked the dress on her it was simple but had an elegant look to it.

"Hello, Rin," was all he said as he smirked at her.

Rin's Perspective

Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sesshomaru was standing outside her door, smirking at her. He looked her up and down, before smirking and looking into her eyes. She blushed as she realized he was looking at her dress; she looked down avoiding his eyes yet again.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Why are you here?" she asked, finally gaining the courage to look him in the eyes.

Once again Sesshomaru smirked, he lifted his hand and she saw her bag. She blushed furiously as she realized that he had come looking for her to return her bag, after her stupidity had caused her to forget it. Rin simply sighed as she gestured for the man standing in front of Sesshomaru to move aside; she really didn't have the mental capacity or the patience to see these two men bicker. The man glared at Sesshomaru before moving aside, allowing him entrance into her home. Sesshomaru walked towards her and handed her the bag, which she just held in her arms: keeping it in between them.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You still didn't finish you story, Rin, and you know how much I hate to repeat myself."

Rin blush as he backed away, "Um, you can have a seat if you want, me and Erik are almost done here," she stated as she gestured towards the modern white loveseat across from where they were standing.

She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at Erik, a slight frown on his face. Then she turned to Erik who had the same expression on his face, except his frown was far more evident that Sesshomaru's. Rin smiled an exhausted smile; hopefully these two wouldn't do more than bicker. Coughing, hoping to gain both their attentions, she turned to Erik.

"Let's finish up in the kitchen. Just let me say one thing to Sesshomaru, ok?" she smiled up at him hoping to get the two away from each other.

"I'm leaving anyways. I've said all I've had to say. Tell me tomorrow what you think," he said not glancing at Sesshomaru, who was already sitting on her sofa, as he headed towards the door.

Rin sighed, she would definitely hear about this tomorrow. She turned to stare at Sesshomaru was kept looking her up and down; she blushed thinking that there was something wrong with her dress. As she lifted her head, from examining her dress, she caught Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Who was that?" he asked nonchalantly avoiding her eyes.

"_Is he jealous?"_ she thought as she looked him up and down, "My business partner. We were just going over some business details."

Sesshomaru quickly turned his attention to her and stared into her eyes, "Business partner?" he asked.

Rin shifted uncomfortable under his attentive gaze, but answered none the less, "Yes."

"I see," was all he said as he continued to stare into her eyes.

Rin saw him sigh as he stood up from the sofa and head towards the door. For some reason Rin panicked; she didn't want him to leave just yet. She walked over to him before he could open the door and pulled on his hand. As he turned to stare at her she asked, "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's the least I can do for returning my bag," she smiled warmly at him.

As she spoke to him, she could see in his eyes a spark of anger, but before she could question about it, it quickly shifted to nothingness. Sesshomaru stared down at her for a while before finally agreeing to stay, if only for a while. Rin once again smiled up at him, and pulled him towards the loveseat in her living room. She sat him down and headed towards the kitchen. Once alone in her kitchen she pondered on what he would like to eat. Finally she thought, anything better than school food would probably be fine, she shuttered, remembering the awful taste of the school's flavorless food. Quickly she gathered the ingredients she would need to make dinner; hopefully he would find her meal satisfying and not laugh at her again, as he had done earlier during the day. At remembering this she sighed. What was wrong with her; she never cared about whether or not anyone found her food appetizing, especially Erik. She would usually just kick _him_ out if he ever complained about her food, but she wondered if she would kick Sesshomaru out if he didn't' like her food. _"Hopefully he'll like it, though,"_ she thought as she sighed again.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

Sesshomaru could smell the aroma coming from the kitchen, and to his surprise it smelled appetizing. He decided to get off the loveseat, and explore her living room. There was a plasma facing him hanging from the wall, with small shelves around it. Walking closer to the T.V. he noticed that there were pictures placed on the shelves. Each picture had Rin and that _Erik_ in it. Every picture showed Rin smiling at the camera, but as he examined each picture, he noticed that her smile was empty. Never did her smile reach her eyes; her eyes were always filled with something Sesshomaru couldn't quite place. All he could say was that there was something sad about her eyes, just as they had been during class. He sighed; he wondered what would have caused such pain to this little girl. Sesshomaru was about to go back and sit on the loveseat, but spotted on picture that caught his eye in particular.

This picture was not a recent picture of Rin, it that of a young girl, probably at the age of eight. She wore a yellow and orange dress and had flowers decorating her hair. The girl in the picture smiled, showing her missing tooth, but had a joyous smile that made her eyes shine brilliantly. At seeing the smile on the little girl's face, Sesshomaru himself smiled, wondering briefly if he could ever make Rin smile like that again. Then he smelt the scent of blood. It was coming from the kitchen. He quickly placed the picture back on the shelf and quickly went to the kitchen to see if Rin was okay.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Rin with her finger in her mouth, trying to stop it from bleeding. She turned around and quickly put her injured hand behind her and smiled at him. He sighed as he walked towards her; he grabbed her injured hand and brought it in front of him, so he could see who bad the cut was. Luckily it was only a small cut; he looked around the kitchen trying to find something to cover the wounded finger. At seeing nothing that he could use, he pulled her injured finger towards his mouth: knowing his saliva would slowly heal the cut. As soon as he tasted her blood, all his senses exploded.

Her blood was as sweet as strawberries, and made him want more, but what stopped him from doing anything rash was that he could taste sadness in her blood. A deep sadness that obviously left a deathly gash on her heart; he wondered briefly what had injured her so. When he felt that her finger had stopped bleeding he took it out of his mouth looked at her scarlet face, knowing full well that she was embarrassed.

He smirked, loving the expression on her face as she stared at the floor, "Rin, where are the Band-Aids?" he asked.

She looked up into his eyes, her cheeks still a cherry red, "There in that drawer," she pointed at the farthest drawer from them. Sesshomaru released her hand, and opened it, finding a rather large box of Band-Aids. He wondered briefly is this kind of thing was common for her. A sigh escaped his lips, _"Of course it is, she's nothing but a child,"_ he thought as he headed back towards Rin, who had her injured hand once again behind her back.

Sesshomaru stared at her, before holding out his hand, waiting for her to lay hers over his. He stood there, not once taking his eyes from hers. She sighed before placing her hand on his. As soon as she did this, Sesshomaru held her hand gingerly, placing a Band-Aid gently on her finger. Rin quickly took her hand out of his grasp and held it with her other hand; she smiled timidly up at him and said, "The food's ready."

Sesshomaru nodded and headed towards the dining table that was located in the living room. He sat down at the table and waited for Rin to join him. Turning around to face the entrance of the kitchen, Sesshomaru saw Rin coming towards the table with two plates, two cups, and silverware. She placed a plate, cup, and silverware in front of him, and the rest opposite of him. As she started towards the kitchen, Sesshomaru stared at her figure. The dress hugged her every curve, and flowed at the end as she took each step, but her steps seemed forced, as if she were afraid or nervous. _"Then again, she's probably just embarrassed about the incident that transpired in the kitchen,"_ he thought as he saw her disappear behind the wall separating the living from the kitchen. He kept his eyes on the entrance to the kitchen, hoping that Rin would quickly return.

She emerged from the entrance holding a small pot. Rin slowly walked towards the table and placed the small pot down in between her plate and his. Sesshomaru looked up at her and before she could once again go into the kitchen, he grabbed her hand and watched as she turned around to face him. He simply held her hand as he stared up at her for a moment, wondering if she ever felt miniscule staring up at him when he stood next to her.

"Do you want me to help you bring everything out of the kitchen?" he asked looking deeper into her eyes, still curious about the sadness that lingered in the pictures on the shelves.

She fidgeted before answering, "Um, sure. That would helpful," she smiled timidly down at him.

Sesshomaru got up and followed her towards the kitchen. Once they entered he was greeted by a bowl of freshly grated parmesan cheese, another bowl filled with a salad, and a container of juice, he suspected. Rin walked towards the two bowls and picked them up and turned to him.

"Could you get the juice?" she asked sweetly.

"_I thought so,"_ he thought as he nodded and grabbed the container of what appeared to be cherry flavored juice. They walked towards the dining table and placed everything on the table before sitting down facing each other. Both of them stared at each other without even looking at the food on the table; Sesshomaru kept wondering what exactly was this girl hiding, but refused to be the cause of her tears. The silence was beginning to be too much for Sesshomaru to bear, but his stubbornness refused to give it to the temptation created by his curiosity. Just as he was on at the point of insanity, Rin giggled. His attention quickly snapped to her face, as he gazed at her giggling face; she reminded him of a young girl, when she giggled.

Rin finished giggling and smiled at him, "So do you like spaghetti or not?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the small pot and realized that the food still in between them, and that he had been so focused on keeping his temptations at bay that he hadn't realized the food was beginning to get cold. He turned to face Rin and nodded. She giggled once again, and for a brief moment, Sesshomaru saw a hit of the same happiness in the photo within her eyes, but it quickly vanished just as her giggling ceased, almost as if she prohibited herself from enjoying life.

She stared into his eyes before saying, "So, how much spaghetti do you want?"

She looked at him with such openness that it confused Sesshomaru. Was she trying to say he could continue with his questioning from when they were in his car? Finally he decided that he would continue asking her about her past, and secretly hoped that the guy _Erik_ had nothing to do with her past, present, or _future_.

Rin's Perspective

Rin couldn't take her eyes off of him. His eyes showed so much emotion at the moment. She could see the confusion, the sudden spark of anger, the curiosity, and then determination before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Rin?" he said; his eyes betraying nothing.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" she was curious as to know why his eyes had betrayed his inner thoughts.

"You never answered my question," Rin noticed the gentleness in his voice.

"_He doesn't want to upset me,"_ she realized as she smiled to herself, "No. No, I didn't," she sighed before grabbing his plate from across the table and serving him some spaghetti before continuing, "Well you obviously know my parents are dead, and well… I was crying because they always wanted me to go to a public school. They always said it was good to be around good people, _normal _people. Not those stuck up spoiled rich kids at private schools," she half-heartedly smiled as she served herself some spaghetti, "And that's why I cried. Hearing the teacher ask me why I was in public school, made me remember what they wished for me."

She looked Sesshomaru; he did nothing but stare into her eyes, as if searching for something. He sighed before saying, "Rin, I want to know everything. I want to know about you and your past."

His request took her by surprise; why would he want to know anything about her? She blinked a couple of times before asking, "Well, where do you want me to start?"

He gave her a crooked smile and turned his head towards her shelves and pointed at an old picture of her, "Start at that point," he stated looking back at her.

Rin could feel her cheeks blush, "Um, you see, that picture was taken after Erik, my business partner handed me a bunch of flowers, which I obviously put in my hair," she said as she looking into his eyes, noticing a ever so slight twitch in his left eye.

"What happened after that?" he asked.

She took a bite of spaghetti before continuing, "After that day, Erik moved across the country with his parents, and I stayed in this town with my parents."

Sesshomaru took a bite of spaghetti and then continued with his questioning, "So who exactly is this Erik person?" a slight glint of rage was evident in his eyes.

"You don't like him very much do you?" she asked as she smiled at his taken back face from across the table before continuing, "Well he's a family friend. Our parents knew each other since they were very young, so it only made sense that we've known each other since we were five. But, I've only recently got back in contact with him. You see, after my parents died, I received a rather unexpected call from him saying that he was still there for me, but he only helps with running the family business," she smiled.

"I see. So, what exactly is your business?" he asked as he took another bite of spaghetti.

"A little of everything," she smiled, also taking another bite of spaghetti.

"Which is?" he asked as he rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand, staring intently at her.

"Well, I own this hotel, a few other hotels outside the country, a few restaurants here and there, and two bookstores in town," she answered serving herself some juice.

Sesshomaru nodded before asking another question, "So mostly hospitality then?" he smiled at her, but his smile quickly faded as he continued, "If you don't mind me asking… How did your parents die?" he had trouble asking the last part: obviously not wanting to distress her.

Rin knew that the question would eventually pop up, but she still felt a pang in her chest, remembering that gruesome day, "They didn't just die, Sesshomaru. They were murdered." She said as she stared at the plate before her.

Sesshomaru was about to ask something, but Rin would rather just get this question over with before continuing, "We were driving to my favorite store. I wanted to buy a new dress," she smiled a mocking smile as she continued to stare at her plate, "I had been saving up for it for a month; my parents never just gave me money. They would always make me work for it, so as not to spoil me silly. My parents told me we could go tomorrow, but I had told them that I wanted to go now, if only I had known what would happen that day, I would have stayed home with them and cooked them a wonderful lunch," she sighed deeply, trying hard not to erupt into tears as she had done in his car, "After begging and begging them to take me, they agreed. We drove down into town and went straight into my favorite store.

"As we walked into the store I saw the dress I had been saving up for. I ran towards it, and was about to run to the cash register, but my mother stopped me. She told me she and my father wanted to see how it looked on me," she saw her hands shaking, so she wrapped them around herself before continuing, "I ran into the dressing room and quickly tried on the dress. I jumped out of the dressing room to show my parents, and they clapped when they saw how happy I was. My mother complemented me non-stop, and my father joked about how he would have to get his tough guy act on to intimidate boys if I bought the dress. I was so happy; they loved the dress. Before they finished telling me how beautiful I looked in the dress, I jumped back into the dressing room and changed back into my clothes.

"I was about to walk out, but I heard gun shots," Rin could feel her whole body begin to shake; she brought her need towards her chest and hugged them, keeping her gaze away from Sesshomaru's eyes, "I stayed in the dressing room. I cracked open the door, and saw three men in masks standing around the store. My parents were in the center of the store along with everyone else. I just stood there frozen in fear. I couldn't do anything but shake and pray that everything would be ok. They kept yelling at everyone to give them their money and anything else valuable. I saw my parents give them everything they had on them: my father's wallet, all of my mother's jewelry, and even their wedding rings, but it wasn't enough. Two of the men didn't think my dad had given them everything he had, so they knocked him to the ground. My mother stood up and tried to push the man away from my father, but they knocked her down too, a-a-and shot her. I could see that my father was about to do something rash, but just as he was about to stand, he caught my eyes. He smiled sadly at me, knowing what would happen next. He closed his eyes as the man who had shot my mother shot him once in the head," Rin could hold back her tears anymore, she hid her head on her knees and tears erupted from her eyes, "I just stood there and watched my parents die!" she shrieked, "I even stayed there after the police arrived, I just stood there! I couldn't even move all I could do was stand and stare at the place where my parents had died!" she sobbed.

Rin continued to sob, but suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her. She hurled herself into Sesshomaru's chest, which caused him to lose his balance and fall. He sat up and cradled her in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollable, quickly soaking his shirt with her tears. All she could do was sit in his lap as her hands grasping his shirt until they turned a bony white, and cried. She cried and cried; she shed all the tears she had held pent up since the day her parents had died. Her sobs slowly quieted as tears continued to slid down her face; she could feel Sesshomaru stroking her hair with one hand and the other arm was wrapped securely around her waist.

Rin could feel another episode of sobs coming; she was about to fight it away, but then Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head. That simple gesture of consoling someone only reminded her of how her father would kiss the top of her head whenever she cried into his chest. She gripped his shirt even tighter as he sobs continued.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

"_She blames herself,"_ he thought as he gazed down at the tortured girl in his arms. She sobbed controllably into his chest; she looked as if her soul had shattered into millions of pieces and as if there was no hope left in her life. He could help himself in feeling sorry for this girl. In the time he had come to know her, she was always the one with a smile on, no matter how difficult the situation. This girl always seemed to be happy about any little thing, who would have even considered the possibility that she was hurting on the inside.

Sesshomaru held her tighter in his arms, wishing to make all her suffering disappear. He began to stoke her hair again, in hopes of calming her down. It seemed to have worked, as her shaking stopped, but her tears continued to fall. Suddenly she tried to push herself away from him yet again, but he wouldn't allow it. At that moment he refused to let her hide her sadness with a plastered smile that wouldn't reach her eyes. So, instead of allowing her to make distance between them, he merely pulled her back in holding her securely enough so that she wouldn't be able to get away from him. She struggled at first but quickly gave up sighing. Her breathes still came out shaky, but her crying had ceased.

She lifted her gaze to Sesshomaru and stared into his empty eyes, as he continued to hold her securely to him. He wanted nothing more than to wipe all traces of sadness from her eyes and have her be that simple happy little girl that she once was. Before he could stop himself, Sesshomaru tilted his head down and just as his lips were mere centimeters away from hers he sighed. He refused to take advantage of her fragile state of mind, so he picked her up and headed towards a small hallway that contained three doors. He quietly asked her which door was her bedroom. Rin pointed at the door at the end of the small hallway, still burying her face in his chest. Sesshomaru walked towards the door and opened it; he walked inside with Rin still in his arms and saw a gloomy room. The bedding was gray just like the curtains, and the walls.

Sesshomaru tried to lay Rin on her bed, but she refused to release his shirt so he laid down on her bed with her still in his arms. He cradled Rin and stroked her hair for what seemed hours, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was to see her smile untainted by the sadness that was evidently overwhelming her shattered spirit. After what seemed hours, Rin finally stopped crying and sighed. She sat up, and Sesshomaru did the same, so now they faced each other.

Sesshomaru brushed the hair away from her face and behind her ear, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him and hugged his torso. He thought she was about to start crying again, but all she did was say, "Please don't go. I don't want to be alone."

He could feel her tiny frame shake in his grasp, "I'll stay as long as you want me to, Rin," he said gently.

"Thank you," she mumbled, exhaustion quickly taking over her body.

Sesshomaru looked down to see she was fast sleep in his arms. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Slowly he laid her down on her with her head on a pillow and laid next to her, staring at her tear stained face. There were no traces of sadness on her face, only pure exhaustion. Without thinking he leaned closer and gently kissed her forehead.

He laid there contemplating the day's events. Never in his life had he taken such interest in a simple creature as he had with Rin. Without him realizing, he had become attached to her, and refused to leave her alone, _"I'm going to protect you, Rin,"_ he thought as the need to sleep started to take over his body. His finally thought was, _"I promise…"_


	7. Chapter 7: This Felt Right

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well everyone, I don't know why but I feel like my stories not really that great anymore x/ Maybe it's just the last few crappy Chapters. So yeah if the stories getting boring please tell me so I don't keep writing crappy Chapters like an oblivious idiot :p Anyways hope you guys enjoy reading Chapter Seven! (And don't forget to tell me if it sucks! :p)_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its respected characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter Seven: This Felt Right

Rin's Perspective

Rin started to stir in the morning light that penetrated her gray curtains. She slowly opened her still swollen eyes, and she blushed furiously when she saw none other than Sesshomaru was fast asleep beside her; his face only inches away from hers. Just as she was about to jump out of bed, she saw the expression on his face. Never had she seen him look so peaceful. Sesshomaru slept like a baby; his face had an aura of calmness to it, and he almost looked happy. Rin wanted to brush his bangs away from his eyes, but feared that any sudden movement would wake him. All she could do was smile and stare at his face, wondering when he would open his eyes.

The light soon reached his eyes, which caused him to frown slightly in his sleep. As he slowly opened his eyes, Rin saw a sleepy, peaceful look in them, but as he opened them and realized that she was looking at him, they returned to their normal emptiness. He slowly sat up on the bed and stared down at her as she did the same. She yawned before saying, "Good morning sleepy head."

He just stared at her before rubbing his still obviously sleepy eyes, "Good morning. How do you feel?" he asked gazing deeply into her eyes.

Rin looked at him puzzled, "What do yo–," she stopped, remembering every little detail that transpired last night. Her eyes went wide, and soft pink stains started form on her cheeks, "Oh… I'm ok now. Sorry I made you stay," she apologized, as she tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

He held her wrist in his and continued to stare into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Rin stared back at him before answering, "Yes I'm sure. Besides we still have school today, so we should probably get going," she stated pulling her wrist away from his.

She wanted to get as far away from him as possible for the moment. All her thoughts were swirling within her mind; the only thing she knew for sure was that Sesshomaru knew everything. As she quickly gathered all her things to go take a quick shower, she wondered why Sesshomaru hadn't kissed her last night. Rin blushed as she exited her bedroom, leaving Sesshomaru, who was still laying on her bed. When she entered her bathroom, she leaned against the closed door and brushed her lips with her fingers. _"Maybe it was just my imagination,"_ she thought desperately, trying to piece together why Sesshomaru would have tried to kiss her in the first place. Rin released a frustrated sigh; she couldn't deal with all these thoughts twisting inside her head like a cyclone. So, she just jumped into the shower and hoped that by the time she'd be done, Sesshomaru would have the sense to leave: or so she hoped.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

Waking up and seeing the girl's face was rather comforting to Sesshomaru. He had looked at her without worrying about whether or not his eyes betrayed his inner thoughts, but he instantly caught himself and once again raised the barrier that shielded his thoughts. Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to be so unguarded around this girl. After all, she reminded him of a broken porcelain doll, and weakness was something he detested: or did he? Spending the afternoon and all night with her had changed something deep within him. He still couldn't quiet place it, but he felt different, almost _content_.

He sighed when he heard the shower head release a stream of water in the bathroom. Sesshomaru looked down at himself and realized that he would have to go back to his apartment and change. As he stepped out of Rin's bedroom, after finding a golden key that he suspected was her apartment key. He stared at the bathroom door as he exited her room, wondering how long she would take, _"Hopefully she'll still be in there when I get back," _he thought as he silently stepped out of her apartment. Walking quickly out of the hotel, while once again gaining a very questioning and shocked look from the man assigned to open the door, he headed towards his car and sped towards his apartment. When he finally reached his destination, he flew through the building towards his room. Just as he was about to open the door, images of the night before flooded his mind. He felt his left eye twitch slightly, remembering that whore laying on his bed. Slowly he opened the door and walked towards his own bedroom.

Cautiously opening the door, he peeked inside and saw that no one was there, _"That's one less trouble to worry about,"_ he thought as he quickly gathered his clothing and entered his bathroom. He desperately wanted to be in Rin's apartment before she finished with her shower.

Rin's Perspective

Having finished her shower, Rin poked her head outside of her bathroom door. She looked around the door and saw no signs of Sesshomaru. She sighed in relief as she stepped out in a yellow towel that hung around her loosely. Rin opened her bedroom door, and once again found no trace of Sesshomaru. As she walked towards her closet wondering when exactly he had left, she decided to wear a forest green tee shirt and dark blue jeans. She walked towards her vanity and stood before it as she brushed her long hair. Sighing when she was done, Rin walked towards her door and walked towards her kitchen.

Rin entered her kitchen to see Sesshomaru with a cup of coffee leaning by the counter. She blinked a couple of times, hoping that maybe she was imagining things. After a few unsuccessful attempts to blink his image away, Rin noticed that he was dressed differently. He had on a thin navy blue long sleeve with green lettering on the left sleeve that showed off his well built torso paired with dark jeans. As Rin walked towards him she noticed that his hair was still a little damp. Sesshomaru continued to sip his coffee as she stood next to him about to ask him why his hair was wet. Before she could ask anything though, Sesshomaru handed her a cup of coffee. A yawn escaped her lips as she stared into the contents of the cup. Sighing she took a sip of the coffee.

Sesshomaru just stared at her with mild interest as he took another sip of coffee. Rin's eyes went wide as she took another gulp of coffee, _"This is definitely not the coffee I bought a few days ago,"_ she thought as she looked back up at Sesshomaru who was silently chuckling to himself at her shocked reaction.

"Did you buy coffee this morning?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he answered as he took another sip of coffee, never breaking eye contact with her.

Rin shook her head, "Then what did you do to my coffee?"

At her question a deep chuckle rose from his chest, "I added a few extra ingredients," was all he said as he finished the rest of his coffee, "Do you want some breakfast?"

Rin stared at him for a brief for a second, wondering what exactly he had put in her coffee, but nodded in the end. She was about to grab some eggs from the fridge, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and led her towards her loveseat. He sat her down and returned to the kitchen. Apparently he wouldn't be taking no as an answer. At that Rin sighed as she stretched on her sofa; she really didn't feel like arguing with him anyways. She wondered briefly what Sesshomaru would make for them until she smelled cinnamon and something sweet coming from the kitchen. Rin decided to take a peek at what exactly Sesshomaru was cooking. When she stuck her head in the kitchen, Sesshomaru had a plate full of French toast. Sesshomaru turned to her and smirked at her surprised expression; he walked past her towards her dining table and placed the French toast in the middle.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru sat down and stared at her. She sat in the same place she did last night and reached across the table to grab a piece of toast. While Sesshomaru stared at her, she took a bite and stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru. Who knew someone like him could actually cook. Sesshomaru once again smirked at her, obviously guessing at her thoughts. He then grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it, just as Rin was grabbing her second piece. She just couldn't believe how delicious they were, _"I would have typed him as the type of guy that always has his mom cook for him, but now I'm not so sure what kind of guy he is,"_ she thought as she stared at him from across the table.

They soon finished the plate of French toast, and sat facing each other for several minutes. It appeared that neither had the intention of breaking eye contact, but there was a sudden knock on the door. Rin sighed it would probably be Erik, wanting an explanation for yesterday. She stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. When she opened the door, she saw Kagome in a green and white dress with Inuyasha in a white tee shirt and black cargo pants. For a second, Rin wondered briefly what the consequences would be if she just slammed the door shut. Before she could do anything though, she felt an arm go around her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru glaring at his younger brother.

Kagome first looked at Rin then Sesshomaru, who was glaring at Inuyasha, and then back at Rin. Rin coughed, gaining the two brothers' attention. She stepped aside, with Sesshomaru's arm still around her shoulder, and motioned for Kagome and Inuyasha to enter. The two quickly entered her apartment, and sat on her loveseat. Seeing that there was nowhere else for Sesshomaru and her to sit, she pulled two chairs across from the sofa, _"I should really buy another sofa,"_ she thought as she started to sit down. They both sat down and everyone stared at each other, except Sesshomaru who was still glaring at his younger brother. Rin sighed, for some reason she felt as if those two would soon start a fight in her living room. 

She turned to Kagome, "So, what are you guys doing here?" she asked with a smile.

Her cousin smiled happily at her, "We just wanted to know if you wanted a ride, but I see that you two already have plans," she said as she stared at Sesshomaru.

Rin felt uncomfortable by the awkward silence that had taken place in her living room, so she decided to speak first, "Are you two hungry? School doesn't start until another hour, so we have plenty of time to eat," she smiled as both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded their heads.

Rin quickly got up and headed towards the kitchen, wanting to escape the uncomfortable situation in her living room. As she entered her kitchen, she turned and saw Kagome standing in front of her staring intently at her. She gulped, knowing that when Kagome demanded answers, she usually got them. Kagome stared at her for a while before opening the fridge and asking, "So what's for breakfast?"

"French toast," was all Rin said as she started to grab everything she would need.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

Sesshomaru sat across from his half-brother, glaring at him the whole time. Inuyasha seemed bored to have been left alone with him, but Sesshomaru was still angry that his half-brother and his girlfriend had interrupted his time with Rin. He continued to glare at Inuyasha, until he smirked at him.

"The old man was calling you all night," he smirked at Sesshomaru.

"I left my phone in the car," he stated, while continuing to glare at Inuyasha.

"Oh really, then why is your scent everywhere in this apartment?" he asked, hoping to have caught his brother doing something he shouldn't have.

"I've been here all morning what do you expect you brainless imbecile?" he retorted.

Inuyasha glared at his brother before continuing, "Well you better call Father, you don't want him to kill you when you get there," he said as he handed Sesshomaru his phone.

Sesshomaru stared at the phone laying in Inuyasha's hand, wondering if calling his father was a good idea at the moment, "Very well," he said as he took the phone from his hand and began to dial his father's cell phone number.

The phone rang three times before he heard his father's voice on the other line, "Yes Inuyasha?" asked InuTaishou

"Hello Father," was all Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru. Where were you last night, I called several times to your cell phone," stated his father.

"I left the phone in the car," lied Sesshomaru so convincingly that InuTaishou would have believed him, if it weren't for something different in his son's voice: something that might have resembled happiness, but the thought only lasted a brief second his mind.

"I see, then will you join us again for dinner tonight?" he asked his son, waiting to see what Sesshomaru would say.

"I don't think that'll be possible, Father. I already made plans for tonight," he stated.

"Alright then. Maybe another day. Good bye Sesshomaru," said his father as he hung up.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and handed it back to Inuyasha, just in time to see Rin walking out of the kitchen with a plate full of French toast. He stared into his eyes, and found a quickly fading glint of sadness. As he stared at her, he wondered what had upset her. _"Maybe she was thinking about conversation from last night,"_ he thought as he and Inuyasha placed to two chairs back in their proper place. Once he and Inuyasha had sat down at the table, the girls appeared from the kitchen with four cups of coffee.

As they ate their breakfasts again, Sesshomaru kept stealing quick glances at Rin whenever Inuyasha was too busy staring at Kagome. That glint of sadness still hadn't quite disappeared from Rin's eyes, and it bothered Sesshomaru. Last night he had promised to her, but mostly to himself, that he would protect her, and yet here he was: not even knowing what was causing her sadness. Rin looked up and caught him staring at her; normally he would have just turned away, but what he saw in her eyes fascinated him. Her eyes reminded him of an open book; it was always easy to guess and decipher what the girl was thinking. Sesshomaru would have kept gazing into her eyes, but he saw his half-brother turn his head away from Kagome. He refused to have that imbecile know anything about his life, and go running to his father willing to sell him out.

Sesshomaru could feel Rin's eyes on him, but he refused to give himself away in front of Inuyasha. Only when he was sure that Inuyasha had turned back to stare at Kagome, did he return Rin's stare, but when he did, he saw that she was staring at her phone with a frown on her face. He saw Kagome turn to stare at her cousin before giggling.

"Let me guess. Erik?" giggled Kagome.

Rin's Perspective

Rin twitched when she heard Erik's name. She stole a quick glance at Sesshomaru, but she couldn't figure out what he was thinking; his eyes were again their usually selves. Before answering Kagome's question, Rin sighed. Only thinking about what happened yesterday between Erik and her Sesshomaru. Rin started to choke on the bite of French toast she had taken. While coughing and struggling for air, Sesshomaru was behind her, gently patting her back. _"What the hell is wrong with me!"_ she screamed in her mind. Why on Earth had she thought of Sesshomaru as _hers_?

After regaining her breath, she stole another glance at Sesshomaru and shook her head. _"It's not like he feels the same. He already has plans with someone,"_ she thought as she sighed before answering Kagome's question, "Yup, and sorry everyone, didn't mean to scare you," she smiled

"Are you sure you're ok though Rin?" asked her cousin, staring with concern written all over her face.

Rin nodded, "Don't worry, it just went down the wrong tube," she lied while giggling.

Everyone seemed to have believed her lie easily, except for Sesshomaru. He just stared at Rin with a slight frown on his face, almost as if he knew she was lying and planned to know the truth. She swallowed hard before standing up. Once she was up she looked at her phone and saw that they had thirty minutes left before school started. Turning and smiling at everyone she suggested that it was time to go. Soon everyone was already at her door, waiting for her to lock it and leave.

Once they had reached the entrance of the hotel, Rin saw a bright red Mustang with black racing stripes parked right in front of the hotel. Rin went over to the car with everyone behind her. She turned to Inuyasha smiling widely at him.

"Is this your car Inuyasha!" she practically yelled in joy.

"Sure is, you wanna ride?" he asked, while smirking at Sesshomaru when Rin turned back to admire the car.

"Really!" she yelled but her smile faded when she saw that the back seat was covered with junk.

The entire back seat was stuffed with pillows, blankets, boxes, and who knows what else. Rin slowly stepped back from the car when she saw something move in the back. Not wanting to offend Inuyasha, she turned quickly with a simple smile on her face as she stared at Inuyasha. He stared at her when she just continued to stare at him without saying anything.

"Rin? So you wanna ride or what?" he asked getting impatient.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Sesshomaru already offered me a ride to school," she laughed a little nervously, "Maybe next time Inuyasha," she said as she went to stand next to Sesshomaru, who was the furthest from Inuyasha's car.

"Alright, your loss. Come on Kagome, we gotta go," he said as he pulled Kagome with him, while she waved good bye to Rin.

As soon as they had left, Rin giggled. She turned up at Sesshomaru, who had only stared at her, when she had told Inuyasha she would be riding with him. Rin saw the confusion start to form in his eyes, but she stopped him from saying anything.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'm not really going to ride with you," she smiled, "I just didn't want to get eaten by Inuyasha's car," she laughed.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

Sesshomaru's confused look only grew when she told him that she wouldn't be riding with him. He stared down at the small girl standing next to him laughing. She didn't seem to own a car, so how would she get to school, he wondered. Once she stopped laughing, she started to walk away from him while waving her good bye. Before she could get more than two feet away from him, Sesshomaru stood in front of her staring down at the small girl.

He could see Rin's nervousness in her eyes. She obviously didn't feel very comfortable being so close to him, at the moment anyways. Slowly she raised a confused eyebrow and waited to see why Sesshomaru had stopped her. The confused look on her face almost sent Sesshomaru into a fit of laughed, but he remained calm while answering her unspoken question with a question of his own.

"Where do you think you are going, Rin?" he asked stepping closer to her, waiting for her to react.

She simply stood there, while his chest slowly inched closer and closer to hers. Sesshomaru wondered why she wasn't moving, seeing it so evident that she didn't very much like the proximity of their bodies. As he stared into her eyes, examining them to a great extent, he noticed that she seemed to be mesmerized. At seeing the reason for her blank stare, Sesshomaru released a deep chuckle from his chest. He saw the instant that his rumbling chest snapped the girl out of her daze. Once she saw how close they were, she immediately backed away, leaving a cold feeling on Sesshomaru chest when she stepped away. 

Sesshomaru couldn't help himself, but he smirked at the girl. Her eyes still reflected some of the daze she was in, but a portion of her still realized that they had been too close for comfort, and as her eyes stayed glued to the concrete below them, Sesshomaru sighed.

"Rin. Do not make me repeat myself," was all he said as he saw her jump at the sound of his voice.

"I-I, was going to school," she said, only stuttering slightly in the beginning.

"Is that so?" he stared at the girl from head to toe, "Follow me then," he stated as he started walking towards his car.

He turned his head slightly and stopped. Rin had not followed him as he walked; she merely stood there looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face. As Sesshomaru said her name, she once again jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Why?" she asked nervously while approaching Sesshomaru.

"Because you said you were going to school," he said, but when he turned once again and saw that she had stopped walking towards him he sighed, "Rin, I'm going to take you."

He quickly turned and started walking towards his car. It didn't matter to him whether or not she followed. If he reached the car and found she was not with him, he would only drive around until he found her and dragged her into the car. Sesshomaru heard a submitting sigh and footsteps coming towards him. Hearing this only made him smirk superiorly as he opened the passenger door for Rin to enter. At seeing his smirk, Rin slightly glared at him before climbing in. When she was in his car his smirk only grew. For an unexplained reason, having the girl submit to his will gave him a euphoria. He stepped into the driver's seat and sat there staring at the girl sitting next to him. She refused to look at him, and this only caused his smirk to grow.

He stared the car, and mentally sighed when the roar of the engine brought him back to reality. _"Am I going insane?"_ he asked himself as he drove away from the hotel parking lot. Having this girl cause _any_ reaction from him, was daunting to Sesshomaru, and in some ways it _almost_ felt right, but almost.

Rin's Perspective

"_That arrogant, pompous ass, egotistical jackass!" _roared Rin in the deep caverns of her mind. She sat in his car glaring at the window, thinking about how irrational his reaction to her almost walking away from him had been. _"He doesn't even like me! Why is he acting like an idiot!"_ she roared once again in her mind. Rin was so enveloped in her thoughts that she failed to realize when they arrived in the school's parking lot. She just sat in the seat still glaring at the window, consumed by her thought, until she saw the door swiftly open. While still in shock from having the door open, she saw Sesshomaru's smirking face looking down at her. Suddenly all her rage came back. He offered her a hand, and she ignored it as she stepped out of the car and hurriedly headed towards the building.

Rin could hear Sesshomaru chuckling behind her, and it only made her anger double. Of course he had seen her cry, but it gave him no right to act superior to her. While grinding her teeth, Rin quickly entered the classroom. Once she entered she saw that all the seats were taken, except for the two in the back of the room. _"Why does the world hate me?"_ the dishearten girl asked herself as she sat down, sliding the chair as far from the other as the table would allow.

As she dropped her things on the table, she saw Sesshomaru's elegant self enter the classroom. She refused to look at him, but she could feel his cold golden eyes boar into her, but she refused to so much as look at him. He had acted as if he was superior to her, and that was the only thing that made Rin angry beyond belief. She always hated when anyone who was just as capable as herself treat her as a weak fragile creature. Rin could still remember when Erik first came back into her life. He had been so worried about her after the death of her parents that he figured babying her would actually be a good idea. A smirk appeared on her face as she looked away from Sesshomaru, remembering how she had almost broken his nose after he had _tried_ to feed her.

Before she could gather her thoughts, the teacher walked into class, giving everyone a soul sucking smile, that obvious scared everyone in the class room, except Sesshomaru, into submission. After that point the rest of the day zoomed past Rin as if it had only been an hour. Although, her body felt exhausted and drained of energy, her mind was still as active as it had been in the morning. She looked around before walking out of the building. Rin had not intentions of riding with a egotistical ass again. She would much rather be eaten alive by Inuyasha's car. _"Maybe I should help him clean it,"_ she thought as she walked towards the parking lot. As he thoughts wondered on the topic of whether or not to help Inuyasha clean his car, she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. Her whole body shivered, but as she turned around her face paled. Rin felt sick to her stomach, yet there was a butterfly feeling in the depths of her stomach, before the feeling could grow, Rin pushed it aside. She slowly turned her head and found Sesshomaru looking down at her with his empty cold eyes. Rin turned around to face him, and raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what he would say.

"Are you ready, Rin?" he asked, emphasizing her name.

Rin felt a shiver go up her back at hearing her name spoken like that, almost with a caress, but she answered her question none the less, "Whatever do you mean, Sesshomaru?" she asked crooking her head to the side in false confusion.

"Where else would we go?" he answered with a question of his own.

Rin almost glared at the guy standing before her, but decided to play his game, it might just get interesting, "I'm not sure where we would be going, Sesshomaru?" she asked emphasizing his name as well.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a moment staring at Rin before answering with another question, "Where would you like to go, _Rin_?" he asked practically purring her name.

Rin once again felt a strong shiver run up her spine, but refused to let Sesshomaru notice it, "Well, where else would I what to go after a long day of school?" she asked innocently.

She saw a sudden spark of anger before he stated, "Rin, this is quite enough, it's time to take you home," his voice was filled with authority, as if he had the right to tell her what she should and shouldn't do.

Rin glared back at him, "Sorry, Sesshomaru, I already asked Inuyasha to take me home," she practically spat at him.

Once she had stated her sentence, Sesshomaru smirked widely at her, "That imbecile left 30 minutes ago, Rin," he once again purred her name.

She could feel her cheeks begin to burn, but turned around before it was evident, "So, I have to go to work anyways," she stated, as she almost stomped away.

Before she could even take two steps, she felt a warm hand envelope her own. For some reason, she felt sparks as their two hands wrapped around each other. Rin couldn't help herself; she stared at their joined hands. This was different from the first time he had held her hand while dragging her to her classes. This felt _right_…


	8. Chapter 8: Complete

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm so happy to know that my story isn't boring anyone to death, and I'm really glad that people are still reading it! And sorry I've been taking a week to update, but I'm trying to 'relearn' how to play the guitar… and well… it's not going as smoothly as I had hoped. So yea… apparently I suck now and need a LOT of practice x/. On the other hand, I'm finally getting a new hobby! xD Anyways hope you enjoy reading Chapter Eight! _

_(P.S. I seriously recommend listening to the songs by the band that are mentioned. Really they're awesome… at least in my opinion anyways. :p I'm always listening to them while writing Chapters, and they'll give you a glimpse in the characters' minds.)_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its respected characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Eight: Complete

Sesshomaru's Perspective:

The sparks that passed through his skin had vanished but left a tingling sensation behind; it still shocked him however. Never had he felt such a thrill from simply holding hands with someone, let alone a small human girl like Rin. She was looking at their intertwined hands and as she looked up she sighed. Sesshomaru could see the blood begin to pool in her cheeks and turn a sweet scarlet. As his eyes met hers there was once again a small spark but it only lasted a nanosecond; it happened so quick that he even doubted that Rin had noticed it. Before anything else could happen, he reluctantly turned his head from her dark chocolate brown eyes. He began to pull her towards his car.

Sesshomaru wanted desperately to turn and face her again, but refused to let simply emotions rule him. No, he would not let his emotions rule him, as they had his father. He still felt bitterness towards his father for abandoning his mother and choosing another woman as a new wife. _"Never will I allow myself to fall prey to such useless things,"_ he thought as he opened the passenger door for Rin. When he caught her eyes all resentment towards his father and his emotions vanished. The only thing that occupied his mind was the brilliant sparkle in Rin's eyes, and her dazzling smile that shined through his clouded thoughts.

As Sesshomaru closed the door he quickly walked toward the driver's door and sat down. He turned the engine on and turned to face the girl sitting beside him. Rin had been staring at him the whole time. She was biting her lower lip in nervously, obviously wanting to ask him something. Sesshomaru smirked at her nervous expression, but quickly remembered how she felt about his smirks, so it quickly faded from his face to leave a crooked smile.

"Is there something on your mind Rin?" he asked calmly.

Rin glanced down at her lap for a second before returning her gaze to his golden eyes, "Well... I was just wondering what your plans for tonight are?" she asked quickly while returning her gaze back down to her lap.

Sesshomaru had a strong urge to erupt into deep chuckles, but refrained himself, "So that's what has been troubling you," he stated.

He saw Rin simply nod her head in agreement. Sesshomaru brushed her hair behind her ear to gain her attention before answering, "Nothing Rin."

Rin stared at him with wide eyes that were filled with confusion. Sesshomaru wondered what she was thinking, but before he had the chance to ask her himself, Rin gave him a dazzling smile that touched him. For some unfathomable reason, her smile began to chip away at his cold interior.

"Would you like to hang out with me then?" she asked, with her smile still intact on her face.

Sesshomaru thought about it for a second before answering with a question, "And what would we be doing?"

"Anything you want, I don't mind," she smiled.

"Very well," was all he said as he mentally smirked.

As he shifted gears to drive, he heard Rin girlish giggle from beside him. When he turned his head to stare at her, she had already ceased her giggles and simply smiled at him with a knowing smile. Sesshomaru wondered what she was so smug about, just as he was about to simply ignore her and drive her home it hit him. He had no idea where to take her. At seeing the gears click into place, Rin continued with her giggles aimed at him.

"I was wondering when you would realize you have no idea where you're going, Sesshomaru," she said in between giggles.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl at her but as he turned to glare at her, the happiness so evident on her face was enough to put even a small genuine smile on his lips. He sighed before turning back towards the road, awaiting her directions. From the corner of his eye he saw Rin smile one last time at him before facing the road as well.

"Go towards the center of town," she stated with a faint smile still on her lips.

Sesshomaru nodded as he started towards town once again. While driving, Sesshomaru would steal quick glances at his companion, and on one of these occasions he caught her staring back at him, but instead of looking away from him, she smiled as her cheeks slowly turned a strawberry pink. As he turned his attention back to the road a small smile graced his lips. Once they arrived in the center of the city, he turned his attention back to Rin, but when he did, Rin was a pale white. Frowning, he turned to see what she was looking at to see…

Rin's Perspective

"_Oh boy, oh boy, I'm going to die… I'm _actually_ going to die," _she thought frantically while looking into blazing forest green eyes.

She stared at the man as he walked quickly with a feverous pace towards the passenger window. Once he stood in front of the window he began to pound on the glass, either attempting to break it or express his infuriated state of mind. Rin contemplated about just telling Sesshomaru to speed away from the scene but decided on facing it head on, no matter how scary Erik looked at the moment. Before rolling down her window, Rin took a nervous gulp of air, but before she could open the window, Sesshomaru started to speed away from the flustered Erik. Shocked, Rin turned open mouthed towards Sesshomaru. As she was about to ask why he had done that she noticed the glint of rage in his cold expressionless eyes, and at that moment she decided that it might be better to leave Sesshomaru to his thoughts.

Rin turned around and saw that Erik was standing where they had left him with a glare that could kill. She shivered when she realized who his death glare was aimed at: Sesshomaru. While turning around, Rin saw that Sesshomaru was staring at her, the glint of rage in his eyes had dissipated. When she was about to ask why he was staring at her, he smirked at her.

"You still want to go back?"

Rin looked at the road before them and bit her lip nervously, contemplating about what the best thing to do would be. Finally figuring out the best plan she smiled back at Sesshomaru, "Let's go to the park!" she yelled in joy.

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded as he sped off towards the park, not far from their current location. Rin looked at the window and saw objects fly by her in terrifying speeds, but she felt safe in the car. It had to do with _him_. His very presence made her feel safe, protected, and maybe even a little bit _happy_. Something she thought she could never be after the incident. She sighed while contemplating on why he made her feel the way she did, but as she looked back towards the town around them, she noticed that they had passed the park a long time ago. With her eyebrow arched up, she turned to Sesshomaru, who was simply smirking. Just as she was about to question his actions, he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. He didn't even look at her when he did this; he merely continued to smirk at the road before them.

As Rin was about to push his hand away he spoke, "You're hungry," it was more of a statement rather than an actual question.

Rin was about to say no, when her stomach growled in protest rather loudly. While blushing she merely nodded while wrapping her arms around her stomach, willing it to silence itself. She heard Sesshomaru's deep chuckle, and turned her head back towards the window. Her curiosity desperately wanted to know where they were going, but her wounded pride was far more demanding than her curiosity. After what seemed like an hour, but in reality only 15 minutes, they reached a parking lot.

Sesshomaru parked, and quickly stepped out and opened her door. She accepted his offered hand, and once again felt sparks fly through her palm. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru's face, but saw no sign of his acknowledgment of what had just transpired. Frustrated she sighed, wondering where they were, and where he was planning on taking her. They walked towards a building, or rather a large exclusive hotel building. Rin stared up the building in awe; the hotel seemed so classy, modern, yet warm and friendly. Of course she had been exposed to many expensive hotels, but never had any of them had a homey feeling about them.

Sesshomaru pulled her towards the door, which he held open for her. As she walked in, she was immediately pulled towards the elevator, which closed and started towards the top floor. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, and noticed that he seemed a bit too smug for her liking. When her curiosity finally won out, she opened her mouth to ask where they were heading, but the elevator doors opened to reveal an empty floor. He quickly walked towards the door at the end of the hallway dragging Rin with him. Once they were in front of the door, Sesshomaru pulled out a key and opened the door to reveal a lavishing apartment.

Sesshomaru walked in and turned to see that Rin still had not entered. She stared at the interior of the living room and timidly entered. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru as he gestured for her to sit on the couch in front of a large plasma T.V. When Rin sat down she watched Sesshomaru walked towards the kitchen, which was only distinguishable by the tile difference on the floor. While sitting down she stared around the living room area, and what puzzled her the most was the lack of pictures. Nowhere on the walls or shelves were there any pictures or even paintings for that matter.

She stood up to look around and see if she could find at least one picture of Sesshomaru somewhere in his apartment. As she walked around his living room, feeling his eyes on her back, Rin walked towards an expensive looking black stereo. Rin turned to Sesshomaru with a pleading look on her face. Sesshomaru stared back at her and nodded as he turned back towards the kitchen. Full of excitement, Rin turned on the stereo, and instantly pressed the Play button, wondering what the last thing Sesshomaru was listening to was.

A strong beat started playing at a menacing pace. Rin listened intently to the dark beat wondering what the song was called. Suddenly Rin knew what the song was, _"I'm feeling irrational, so confrontational. To tell the truth, I'm getting away with murder," _While humming slightly to the song, Rin walked towards Sesshomaru who had his back turned to her. She pulled out a black metal chair next to the island in the kitchen and stared at him until he turned to look at her.

"So, you like Papa Roach?" she asked with a smile.

He smirked, "Actually I do, very much. Is the music to your liking?"

Rin placed a finger on her chin and looked away, "Well, _actually_ I don't like it very much," she looked at Sesshomaru with a smile, "I love it," she stated as she let out a girlish giggle.

Sesshomaru just nodded as he turned towards the sleek silver stove. Rin walked over to where he was, but before she could see what he was cooking, he turned and stood right in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards the living room.

"Why don't you change the song, Rin," he stated.

She sighed as she headed back towards the stereo. Rin pressed the Next button until she found one of her favorite songs. As she listened, she turned up the volume until it was blasting out of the speakers. The song had reached the chorus, and Rin began to sing along with the band. Unbeknown to her, Sesshomaru was staring at her with an amused smile forming on his lips.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

He stood there staring at Rin as she sang along to the chorus. Her hair was flapping all around her as she shook her head to the beat of the song.

"_Woahh, I never give in, Woahh, I never give up, Woahh, I never give in. I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"_ As she sang along with the band, Sesshomaru smiled watching her pour her heart out to the lyrics. He wondered how a sweet innocent girl like Rin would like a song like this one, but then the realization of all that she had gone through the past year must have put her through a lot of stress and pain. _"No wonder she like this song so much,"_ he thought as he turned back to the food he had been preparing. Sesshomaru looked down at the boiling pot before him and inhaled the scent being emitted from the stew.

As he took another sniff, he smelled her sweet flowery aroma. He turned to his left and saw that she had her eyes closed, inhaling the mouth watering aroma. Smirking, he brushed her hair behind her ear, which made her eyes snap open. She looked up at him and blushed a deep scarlet while looking down at the pot before them.

"Well, it smells good. The question is whether or not it tastes as good as it smells," she smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

He wanted to laugh at her silly assumptions concerning his cooking, but chose only to surprise her by filling the spoon he had been stirring with and moving it slowly to her mouth. Sesshomaru watched as Rin blew softly at the hot liquid in the spoon. She closed her eyes as she sipped silently. Once she opened her eyes, she smiled into his and made an 'ok' sign. Apparently she approved of his cooking. As he turned back towards the pot, he felt something pulling at his sleeve. Turning to see what it was, he saw Rin holding on to his sleeve like a defenseless child.

She smiled at him, "So, where did you learn how to cook so good?" she asked.

"When you live on your own you learn a few things," was all he said as he thought bitterly about all the times he had nearly burned down his apartment in his failed attempts of making a d_ecent_ meal.

He heard her giggle, before she left to sit down at the island. Sesshomaru turned off the stove and from a cabinet he pulled out two white bowls and two spoons from a drawer. Setting everything down on the island, he turned back to the stove and removed the pot and placed it on the island as well. He grabbed his plate and filled it with the stew, and did the same to Rin's bowl. After placing everything in its rightful place, Sesshomaru sat down across from Rin. He simply sat there staring into her eyes.

The music was still playing loudly in the background, but he took no notice of it. He only saw her eyes, and could only hear her heartbeat beating frantically as he stared into her eyes. She blushed a faint pink, and smiled brilliantly at him. At seeing her smile, Sesshomaru felt his heartbeat pick up at seeing her smile. He allowed a small crooked smile to form on his lips, as he stared down at his food and began to eat. Rin did the same, and they ate in silence, while finally taking notice to the blasting music in the back ground.

Once they had finished eating the sun was setting. Sesshomaru stood up and placed their plates in the sink, and walked towards the blasting stereo. He cut off the music and changed the song to something calmer. While listening to the song, he sighed and turned to Rin, and held his hand out towards her. His eyes followed her every step as she stepped towards him and took his extended hand. He felt the thrill of holding her hand yet again, but didn't let his excitement show through his features.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked while his eyes took in her blushing face.

She nodded as he pulled her closer to his body. He wrapped his other arm around her small fragile waist as she placed a timid hand on his shoulder. They swayed softly to the beat of the song, but then Sesshomaru heard the part of the song that he had always loved, until now. _"It takes horns to hold up my halo and strength to get through the fight,"_ he sighed as he pulled Rin closer to him. She shuddered from the closeness of their bodies, but continued to dance with him. Sesshomaru was glad for their closeness; he wondered what had ever caused him to ever be so content about anything. Not even being named heir to his father's legacy had caused him so much…_ happiness_.

He struggled with the word. _"Who would have every imagined the great fierce sum Sesshomaru, would ever fall for a small weak little girl,"_ he thought, as he focused solely on her presence. However now that he had her, that small weak little girl, here pressed to his body, he felt happy and _complete_.


	9. Chapter 9: The Chance

_**Author's Note:**_

_Well guys one thing before I start my actual 'Author's Note', how many people out there hate the going to the Dentist as much as I do? -_- Anyways well to answer a certain question from meghanmoo: in Chapter Seven Rin tells Sesshomaru that she has to go to work, and Sesshomaru was _about_ to take her home when he realized that she had to go to work; ergo, he has no idea where to take her. :] But yea, I was rereading Chapter Eight, and I can completely understand if it didn't make sense to anyone else, sowy :]. So guys, here's another Chapter and to be honest I'm not really sure what to expect from the reviews… I'm a little shocked at the Chapter, and I'm the author :p but hopefully everyone still enjoys it! So enjoy reading Chapter Nine!_

_(p.s. how many people actually looked up the songs mentioned in the previous Chapters? :p)_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha

Chapter Nine: The Chance

Sesshomaru's Perspective

He was glad he had set the stereo to repeat. The song had played three times already, and they continued to sway softly to the music. Rin had laid her head on his chest and was breathing calmly as Sesshomaru held her close. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent, memorizing her sweet aroma that was now filling up his apartment, wanting it never to dissipate from his surroundings. While letting out a deep breath, Rin looked up at him and smiled. She reminded him of a child that needed constant protection, especially with her large child-like eyes and face. Even her small framed seemed so breakable to him, as if a mere push would break her into pieces.

Rin once again laid her head on his chest, and he laid his on her head, taking in the scent of her hair. It smelled of innocence mixed with her sweet aroma. He heard her mumble something in his chest, but couldn't quite make out what she had said, all he heard was his name spoken in a soft innocent manner. Once again his ex-favorite part of the song played, _"It takes horns to hold up my halo, and strength to get through the fight. And now I'm playing all of my cards on the table, praying everything will be alright,"_ He wondered why he felt the way he did about that phrase in the song, when he realized what it now meant to him.

He was lying to her…

He was lying to her, to be with her…

No, he wasn't lying to her, simply just not telling her the whole truth about himself. "_About himself._" Sesshomaru sighed, as he thought about how in only two days his entire outlook on life had drastically changed. He had never thought about ever revealing his true nature to anyone, let alone a small human girl. Everything he thought about before seemed so insignificant compared to _her_. The girl snuggling to his chest, and who he had his arms around now, holding her close to his cold heart. _"But why is it that my heart doesn't feel so cold and angry anymore?"_ he thought as he stopped and stared down at the girl holding on to him. Sesshomaru sighed once again as he simply held her in his arms, never wanting the moment to end.

He could feel Rin try to look into his face, but he knew that it showed too much emotion, so he simply buried his face in the nock of her neck and inhaled her scent yet again. She shuddered in his embrace, and only held on tighter to him. Sesshomaru smirked as he nuzzled her neck, which produced a small gasp from Rin, _his Rin_. _"Yes she's mine now,"_ he thought, coming into terms with his feelings about her.

He slowly let out a peaceful sigh into her neck, and felt her shudder again in his arms. Sesshomaru could clearly hear her frantic heartbeat and wondered briefly just how fast he could make her heart beat. Smirking, he gently nipped her neck, and felt her shudder even more violently. Wondering if any of this was a good idea, he softly scrapped his teeth on the side of her neck, right where her pulse was. Then something changed. He could feel her heartbeat and see her blood pump through her artery. This in itself was enough to push him to his limits; his vision began to blur as his instincts pushed through. Without thinking he ran his tongue on her pulse. Only hearing her gasp his name rather loudly brought him back. His vision began to clear and he sighed as he lifted his head and rested it on her top of hers, holding her even closer if that was possible.

Sesshomaru could still feel her shaking in his arms. He sighed, "I'm sorry Rin."

He waited for her to say something, but she simply stood there in his arms. She didn't say anything, but she didn't pull away from him, not that he would have let her, but she just stayed enveloped in his arms pulling her closer to his body. Finally Rin wiggled away enough to look into his eyes. Her face was a scarlet red, but Sesshomaru saw something he couldn't quite grasp. The emotions that swirled in her eyes were unknown to him, so all he could do was stare into their depths and try to uncover their mysteries.

Rin's Perspective

Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw something that frankly, scared her. It was lust. No one had ever looked at her the way he was; his eyes showed so much emotion, that Rin simply couldn't look away. For only a second Rin thought she saw a glimmer of love, but before she could fully grasp the meaning behind his eyes, they returned to former cold selves. Betraying nothing to their owner, his eyes were empty, but a faint glimmer of fire was evident in their depths. She would have kept staring into his eyes, in hopes of maybe being able to see a glimpse of his inner thoughts again, but he pulled away from her.

He stared at her as he hands held her at arms' length, "Rin, I think it's time for you to go home," was all he said as he walked away from her towards the hallway.

Rin stood there looking in the direction he had taken, and wondered if he just wanted her to leave. She sighed before turning towards the door, but before she could even take one step towards the door, Sesshomaru appeared from the hallway. He had two black helmets in his hands, and walked towards Rin. Once he stood in front of her, he gently placed the helmet in her hands.

Rin stared at the helmet in her hands, and turned to stare at Sesshomaru with an arched eyebrow. However before she had the chance to ask him what exactly she was supposed to do with the helmet, he grabbed her hand. He intertwined their fingers and started towards the door. As they walked towards the elevator, Rin still wondered why they each had a helmet in their hands, but it wasn't until they had reached the parking lot when she realized why had given it to her. Staring at the black two wheeled vehicle that stood in front of her, Rin gulped. She could see Sesshomaru smirking at her from the corner of her eye, but refused to take her eyes off the death contraptions that stood before them.

While staring at the motorcycle in terror, she felt a comforting squeeze on her hand. She looked down to see that their hands were still intertwined. Rin knew she was probably shaking, but at this point she didn't care. All she wanted was to _not _ride on the motorcycle, no matter what. She looked up at Sesshomaru, and saw that he was no longer smirking, but simply staring at her. As they stared into each other's eyes, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, which sent a shark shiver through her spine.

"Don't be afraid, Rin," was all he said as he pulled her closer to the motorcycle.

Once they were next to it, Rin stuttered, "Wh-what h-h-happened to y-your c-c-car?" while still gazing at _it_ in fear.

She heard Sesshomaru sigh, but didn't see as he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes. Rin looked away from his intense eyes, but with one hand, he grabbed her chin and gently tilted her face so that she was looking at him. With somber eyes he made her focus on him completely before saying, "What are you afraid of, _Rin_," he asked, purring her name.

If it hadn't been for her fear she would have probably shuddered, as she answered her voice however did shake, "Falling, dying, falling…"

Sesshomaru sighed before returning his gaze back to her fear stricken eyes, "Do you honestly think I would allow you to fall?" he asked as he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Rin stared into his eyed, dazed by their depths before blinking a few times. Once she was conscious about her surrounds she answered, "Well… no… I guess."

He smirked before lowering his head to her ear; Rin could feel his warm breath on her ear, "Is that so, _Rin_. You _guess_ that I wouldn't allow you to fall," he pulled her closer before continuing, "What would I gain by ever allowing you to get hurt while in my presence?" he asked as he moved his head so that he was resting his head on her shoulder staring at her neck.

Rin struggled to find words, but when she did, the only thing she could think about was the proximity of their bodies, "Ok, I guess… I mean no, no y-you won't let me fall," she said as she shuddered from feeling his warm breath near the base of her neck.

Slowly, Sesshomaru lifted his head from her shoulder and smirked at her before once again grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to the motorcycle. He placed his hand on her waist and lifted her up on the seat, as he sat her down he placed her helmet on her head and did the same with his; once he had her on the seat he climbed on in front of her. Rin was shaking and grabbing onto the sides of the seat, but she stopped shaking when she heard Sesshomaru's deep chuckles.

"If you hold on to the seat, you might fall, Rin," he said, "Holding on to me, might be a better idea."

Rin just stared at him, but as he turned the engine on she instantly wrapped her small arms around his midsection. She squeezed as hard as she could, while he pressed on the gas, and as she kept squeezing, she felt Sesshomaru's strong frame shake from silent chuckles. While gritting her teeth, she thought about pulling on his long hair, hoping that that would cease his chuckles. Just as she was about to pull his hair, the motorcycle started to move. Rin let out a small scream, and buried her face in his back, holding on to him for dear life.

She could feel wind whipping around their bodies as Sesshomaru sped through town, but she had no desire to look at the streets speeding past them, all she wanted was to get off before they crashed. While closing her eyes as hard as she could, Rin took no notice in the fact that they had stopped moving. Her mind was too wrapped up in trying desperately not to scream at the top of her lungs for Sesshomaru to stop and just let her walk home, even if it was late. When she finally decided that walking was better than dying in a terrifying motorcycle accident, she opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru already had his helmet off and saw smirking at her.

Rin looked at him and ripped the helmet from her head, then as fast as she could, she jumped off the motorcycle, but in the process of landing safely on the ground, her foot caught on the bike peg. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain on her face, but all she felt was the sensation of two strong arms cradling her. As she opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru staring at her, with one eyebrow arched up. Before he could say anything, Rin buried her head in his chest, not wanting to further humiliate herself. Sesshomaru's frame shook from his laughter, but Rin refused to look at him, she could feel her cheeks start to heat up and didn't want to give him another reason to laugh at her. Once his laughter ceased, Rin looked up, and saw a gentle smile on his lips, but as he gently put her down, his face once again regained his indifferent expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Rin nodded, as he held her hand once again, and started walking towards her hotel. The man standing by the door held it open for them, while still giving Sesshomaru suspicious looks as they entered the building. They walked towards the elevator and exited on her floor. As they walked hand in hand to Rin's door, she stopped and looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. He only stared into her eyes, and to his surprise, Rin stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. Sesshomaru's face lost its indifference as his eyes popped open and stared at her in shock; as he started to regain some of his composure, Rin giggled.

"Thanks for dinner, and that wonderful dance, Sesshomaru, but you still owe me a trip to the park," she smiled as she stared up into his eyes.

At seeing that he had no intentions of answering, Rin smiled again and started to open her door and smiled one last time at the still shocked Sesshomaru before closing the door softly. Once the door was closed, Rin let out a satisfied breath as she leaned against the door. She heard Sesshomaru's near silent footsteps retreat from her door, and then she started humming softly as she walked towards her kitchen. In the kitchen she grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down before walking towards her living room. Just as she was about to throw herself on her loveseat, she took notice that there was someone sitting on it – glaring at her.

Rin's eyes went wide as she stared at the man sitting rather calmly on her loveseat; she gulped nervously as she tried to recollect her thoughts and try to find a reasonable argument for anything that he might say to her. Before she had a chance to say anything, the man stood up and walked towards Rin. As he stood in front of her still glaring at her, he sighed and turned towards the door.

"Was that him?" he asked without meeting her eyes.

Rin thought about just lying, but decided on just telling him the truth, _"No point in lying, he'd probably just figure it out anyways,"_ she thought as she sighed, "Yes… Erik."

Sesshomaru's Perspective

As he walked towards his motorcycle, he placed a hand on his cheek. Sesshomaru could still faintly feel Rin's lips on his skin. He smirked as he jumped on his bike and started to speed back towards his apartment. During the ride, his thoughts kept going back to how their hands fit perfectly against each other, and how her scent could make his feel so _calm_. Watching the hotel approach, he mentally sighed wanting nothing more than to just return by her side and spend another night in her bed. When he parked his bike, he walked towards the door, barely taking notice of walking towards the elevator or exiting it on his floor.

As he walked towards his door, he saw someone standing in front of his door, banging on it rather rudely. Sesshomaru thought about just walking away, and commenting it to security, but he was in the best of moods, so he decided to settle the problem himself. Approaching the person banging on his door, Sesshomaru tapping on their shoulder, this caused them to jump in surprise. A man with waist length silvery white hair turned to face him. His eyes were a bright gold, and they were blazing with anger. The man grinded his teeth, as he growled at Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck, where you!" he growled.

"Out. What do you want Inuyasha?" he asked calmly, not returning the glare his half-brother was giving him.

"Hu, seems like you're in a good mood, mind letting me in. Father has a message for you," Inuyasha stated, doubting wholeheartedly that Sesshomaru would allow him in his home.

Sesshomaru nodded as he opened the door and gestured for Inuyasha to step inside. For some reason, not even the presence of his half-brother would damper his mood; he doubted anything could at this moment. He knew Inuyasha would be able to catch Rin's scent, but he didn't care, he just wanted this business to end and be over with. As Inuyasha walked into his apartment, Sesshomaru saw him frown slightly. Before he could say anything, Inuyasha sighed and turned to face him.

"Look Sesshomaru, I know you don't like me, and frankly I don't like you very much either, but this scent… you have to hide it. You're whole apartment reeks of it, and so do you for that matter," Sesshomaru was about to interrupt, but Inuyasha cut him off, "I don't care what you've been up to, ok, but I'm sure our old man will be more than interested in finding out _who_ you had in here. So if I was you, I'd air out the place, you never know when he'll drop in for a visit."

Sesshomaru stared at his half-brother, wondering what exactly he wanted. Then he saw a glimpse of something he had never seen in his eyes: concern. He wondered whether Inuyasha was concerned for him or for _her_, either way, Sesshomaru actually appreciated his concern, regardless of who it was for. Nodding at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru turned towards his kitchen and started to make coffee. Inuyasha still had his eyes on him, waiting for him to say something, but he wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

Inuyasha sighed, "About the message from father. There's been a slight change in plans…"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned at Inuyasha, he waited for him to continue, but he could see that his half-brother felt uncomfortable. Never had he seem Inuyasha look so tense… and worried. Just as Sesshomaru was about to make his spit it out, Inuyasha continued, "Everything is gonna change. Father said... _no more secrets_."

Sesshomaru could feel cold sweat start to form on the back of his neck. He let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "What _exactly_ does that mean, Inuyasha?"

"It means that the council has made their decision," he answered, avoiding his brother's eyes.

Sesshomaru broke the mug he had in his hand into bits and pieces as he felt his anger start to boil over. His anger was not pointed at the fidgeting Inuyasha that stood in front of him, but rather the world around him. He growled out in anger as his eyes started to turn a faint pink. Inuyasha coughed trying to get his attention. Breathing deeply he sighed, never had he lost his control this badly, not even just a mere hour ago with Rin…

"Sesshomaru you need to calm down. Doing something rash won't help the situation. Take it from me. I threw the table at the roof when the old man told me," he sighed before turned to the window.

Inuyasha walked towards it and stared down at the streets filled with busy people, his voice was almost silent, "Have you told her?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, he wanted to ignore the question, but his emotions were in turmoil, he couldn't gather his thoughts enough to simply lie about the matter, so instead he sighed as well, "No, and now I don't see the point. Have you told your_ friend_?"

Inuyasha stayed quiet as well, but turned towards Sesshomaru with determination in his eyes, "No, but it doesn't change a thing! I will do as I please, regardless of the verdict, and Sesshomaru. You should as well. Why give the council the satisfaction of controlling your life?" he asked as a mocking smile appeared on his lips, though his bitter smile was not aimed at Sesshomaru, but rather the _council_.

Sesshomaru smirked bitterly as he kneeled down and began to pick of the pieces of the mug. With his smirk still evident on his face, Sesshomaru threw all the broken pieces in the garbage and then turned to his half-brother. Still smirking, Sesshomaru said, "For once you're right. I shall _never_ allow those worthless insects to tell _me_ how I should live my life."

For some unknown reason he felt like his half-brother understood him. Out of all the people, it was him, Inuyasha. The person he hated almost as much as his father, who understood where Sesshomaru was coming from. He sighed as he turned to get two more mugs from a cabinet. As he set both down, filled with coffee, on the island, Inuyasha walked towards him.

"One more thing, Sesshomaru," he said as he grabbed the cup, "we have five months before we go to the council meeting in London," as he said the last part he avoided his brother's eyes.

Sesshomaru was about to break the mug in his hands, but he restrained himself, "Why are _we _going?" he growled.

Inuyasha sighed, "Father is now the prime council member and as his _dear and loving_ sons, we have to accompany him," he said with another of his mocking smiles.

"I see," was all Sesshomaru said as he stared at his half-brother drink his coffee.

They both heard, Inuyasha's phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and sighed when he saw who was calling him. Before picking up, he drank the rest of his coffee.

"Hello, father," he said without any emotion. It shocked Sesshomaru to know just how similar Inuyasha exactly like him.

Inuyasha paused, and sighed, "Alright," he said as he pressed the speaker button, "Ok, you're on speaker now."

"_Good, now I want both of you to listen closely,"_ said InuTaishou.

Both boys agreed as they stared intently at the phone in Inuyasha's hand.

"_Listen, I know neither of you are _fond_ of the idea of going to London for three years,"_ as he said this, Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up to glare at Inuyasha with rage, but what he saw surprised him.

Inuyasha was grinding his teeth, and his eyes were taking a red glint as his other hand balled up into a fist. Staring at his half-brother's clenched fist, Sesshomaru noticed that blood started to drip from his fist, due to his claws digging into his flesh. Apparently Inuyasha was just as shocked as Sesshomaru had been at hearing the news. Before Sesshomaru could say anything regarding the matter, Inuyasha began to growl fiercely.

"You never mentioned that we would be staying there for _three fucking _years!" he roared at the phone.

"_Inuyasha calm down. I was barely informed about the matter only moments ago, that's why I decided to inform both of you about the extended trip,"_ he stated as both boys heard their father sigh in frustration, _"Believe me, I'm not too keen on the idea of leaving as well, but I can't deny the council. Both of you know that very well. I'm sorry, to both of you,"_ was the last thing their father said before hanging up the phone.

Sesshomaru looked into his half-brother's face and saw that he was still having trouble controlling his anger. He snatched the phone from his hand and placed it on the island, as he turned and turned on the stove, and reheated the pot of stew filled with leftovers. Turning at Inuyasha, who had a shocked face, he gestured for him to sit down. Once he had sat down, Sesshomaru turned back to the stove and continued to reheat the stew. Never had he ever been considerate of Inuyasha, but today was different; today he had been _felt_ something. He finally understood why his half-brother acted ridicules around that girl, and why he felt that he had to be with her and defend her at every moment. Rin had truly chipped away at his cold inconsiderate interior, and he didn't know if he should be angry or thankful for what she had done to him.

Sighing he turned towards the island with a bowl of stew in one hand and a mug full of coffee in the other. He set the bowl in front of Inuyasha, who had his head resting on the table with his arms around it, but once he smelled the aroma of food, his head popped up, and he stared at the bowl before him. Inuyasha took one glance at Sesshomaru before looking back down at the bowl.

"Should I be worried about being poisoned?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I don't care what you think," was all Sesshomaru said as he drank from his coffee, feeling the fatigue of the recent events start to weigh down on him.

From the corner of his eye he saw Inuyasha nod and begin to eat the stew before him. He continued to sip on his coffee as Inuyasha quickly finished the food. Once he was finished eating, Inuyasha stood up and looked at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. Before Sesshomaru could say anything concerning this Inuyasha smirked.

"I don't know what that girl did to you, but I'm starting to like the effect she's having on you," he said as he started towards the door.

Sesshomaru glared halfheartedly as Inuyasha walked out of his apartment and closed the door. Once he couldn't hear Inuyasha's quiet footsteps, Sesshomaru laid down on his couch; he could still smell her aroma in his living room. Sighed out loud, Sesshomaru stood up and headed towards his bedroom. He wanted nothing more than to take a quick shower and climb into his bed and rest his wary mind. Everything that had happened today had been completely unexpected to him. He had no idea what to make of the unexpected events: should he care, or should he just leave everything to destiny. As he walked into his room and grabbed a pair of boxers and a towel, he sighed wearingly. After setting his things down in the bathroom, he turned on the water, and watch the water spray out of the shower head.

Once again he sighed as he felt the warm water run down his hair and back. It seemed that it helped a bit in relieving his aching back and muscles. His mind was a storm of emotions and thoughts that swirled around, crashing and colliding with one another. Looking up at the ceiling, he knew the one thing in his mind that overshadowed all the other violent and uncoordinated thoughts was _Rin_ and the chance he was taking with her…

Normal Perspective

As Inuyasha exited the hotel, he briefly wondered, what exactly had transpired between his brother and that girl. Yet, he knew better than to pry into Sesshomaru's life, he didn't want to be like his father: always trying to control Sesshomaru's every move and know everything concerning his life. Inuyasha sighed as he entered his car, he didn't know if he should go to Kagome now and tell her the truth, or if he should wait and see what happens five months from now. He let out a frustrated yell, and he turned on the engine and began to drive away.

As he sped through the town, he realized why Sesshomaru enjoyed speeding so much. It was a thrill, a satisfaction of being able to be in control of every aspect of something. He dodged cars, adjusted his speed so that he was nearly going 100 mph on a 45 mph road. At this he didn't care if he was stopped or even if he crashed, all he wanted was to leave the city, and calm his raging mind. Suddenly he stopped; he looked up at a long stare case that led up to a temple. Inuyasha knew that this was where Kagome lived, but he couldn't bring himself to go and tell her the truth. He just couldn't, so he sped away towards what he described as _hell_.

Kagome looked out her window. She could have sworn she heard a car speed away from her home, but when she looked out at the street below her, there was not a soul in sight. Sighing she turned back towards her phone. All night she had contemplated calling Inuyasha; she had a bad feeling, and she needed someone to talk to, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to dial the last number. Something inside of her, wouldn't allow her to call him, in fear that it would only make things worse.

She didn't understand what exactly she was feeling, so she gave up and sighed. Collapsing on her bed she stared at her phone, and then she decided she should call her cousin and see how she was doing. Dialing Rin's number, Kagome waited patiently on the line, but the line was sent to her voice box.

"_Hi! This is Rin. Sorry I can't answer right now, but I'm kind of busy. Just send me a text if it's really important, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can!"_ her cousin's musical voice was then interrupted by a robotic voice saying to leave a message after the beep.

Kagome sighed before saying anything, "Hey Rin. It's me Kagome. Well just call me back when you get the chance," with that she hung up her phone and turned her face to bury it in her pink fluffy pillow.


	10. Chapter 10: Complicated

_**Author's Note:**_

_I SO SORRY! Seriously I'm sorry for making everyone wait months for an update! I'm soooooooooooooooo soooooooooo SORRY! It's just that I've never really had a concrete plot for this story it was actually really impulsive, and at this point I've hit a dry spell and can't think of anything to write! But before I continue I'd like to personally apologize to __**SesshyLover98, **__who I told I would have this chapter done last month… I'm so sorry. I've had the chapter done for about two weeks but for some reason the site wouldn't let me upload it! Again I'm really sorry __**SesshyLover98**__ I hope you can forgive me x/….. Anyways if you ever notice I'm not updating around every week or so please message me, harass me, do something! Seriously I feel really bad for not updating, I kind of feel like a neglectful mother… O_o So if the need arises, please bully me so that I end up updating! SERIOUSLY DO IT! But I guess that's enough with the excuses. Anyways here's the next Chapter, and I hope you guys like it, because I really don't know what to expect from the reviews…. Or if I'll even get any reviews… I'm kind of wondering if you guys hate me yet x/ anyways enjoy reading Chapter Ten!_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its respected characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Ten: Complicated

Rin's Perspective:

She was standing in the middle of her living room, a little frightened by the raving man standing in front of her. While she stared at him, he continued to yell out questions and shout his frustrations to the heavens, and after several shouts it was almost as if this man had forgotten about the young girl standing in front of him. Just as Rin was slowly walking towards her room, she hesitated. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, which stopped her advances towards her bedroom door.

"Seriously Rin! Why are you acting like an immature brat! Do you even care that I worry about your well being!" shouted the young man.

At that a burst of rage filled Rin completely, "Shut up, Erik! You honestly think _I'm_ the one acting like an immature brat! Look at yourself, you're the one acting like some jealous green monster!" she yelled back.

After Rin was done yelling, Erik stared at her with shocked forest green eyes. They both stood there staring calmly at each other; neither saying a words, until Rin sighed from frustration. She walked towards her loveseat and sat down, rubbing her temples with both hands. The stress of the day was finally getting to her, and having Erik here lecturing her about her life was definitely not helping the situation. Once she took a deep calming breathe, she looked up at the man who was yelling at her in the beginning, and was now simply staring at her with confusion and shock.

"Erik listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but there's just so much one person can take, and I've just about had it with your fits of jealousy," she sighed again as she finished her statement.

Erik simply continued to stare at her, but eventually he sighed as well and sat down next to her on the sofa. Once he had sat down he reached out for her hands and held them in his, "Listen Rin. I'm sorry if I've been a bit crazy on you-"

"A bit?" interrupted Rin with a smile.

A small chuckle escaped Erik's lips as he smiled at Rin, "Okay, maybe 'a lot' crazy on you," he continued to smile at her, "but Rin you have to understand that this guy just gives me a bad feeling," before Rin could once again interrupt Erik continued quickly, "Every time I see him, I get a chill, as if there's just something not right about him, do you understand? I just want to make sure you're okay, alright?" he was pleading her with his eyes to comprehend where he was coming form, and she did, but she knew who Sesshomaru really was under that scare exterior.

"Erik, I get what you're saying, but you have to believe in me, that I will make the right decisions and that I can take care of myself," she smiled at him as she pulled her hands away from his.

He looked at his empty hands for a moment before returning his gaze back to Rin, "Alright. I just really hope you know what you're doing, Rin. And just know if that guy ever hurts you, I'll strangle him," the half hearted smile he had on, almost convinced Rin that he was simply bluffing, but the heated look in his eyes, persuaded Rin that he was actually serious in his threat.

She sighed again from frustration, and then returned Erik's half hearted smile. They both stood up and walked towards the front door. Rin opened the door, and allowed for Erik to walk out, and just as she was about to close the door, Erik held it open with his hand.

"Just take care of yourself okay, Rin?" he asked with his voice oozing with concern.

"Don't worry about me, Erik. I'm a big girl now, remember," she giggled before saying her goodbyes and closing the door.

As she leaned on the door, she was grateful that the day's events were finally over and maybe she would be able to find some comfort in sleep. Just as she was about to head towards her bedroom, Rin remembered that she had felt her phone vibrate earlier. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and saw that Kagome had been the one who called. While debating on whether her cousin was still awake or not, Rin walked towards her bedroom and laid down on her bed. At last she decided that it would be wise to not keep her impatient cousin waiting. Rin held the phone to her ear as she heard her cousin pick up.

"Hey Rin! Why didn't you answer!" yelled her cousin.

"Well, Erik was here," she sighed, as she flipped over, now on her belly and hugging a pillow.

"Wow. What happened?" asked Kagome with concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing much. We just yelled at each other for a whi–," she stopped when she realized what pillow she was hugging so closely. It was the pillow that Sesshomaru had been laying on when he had spent the night. A faint blush graced Rin's cheeks as she smiled to herself and hugged the pillow closer.

"Rin? Rin! RIN!" yelled her cousin at the phone.

Her yell caused Rin to be brought back from her musings. She smiled brightly before answering her cousin, "Sorry, thought I saw a bug," she giggled.

"Eww. Anyways, so what did you and Erik fight about? You guys usually never fight," commented her cousin.

"You know: this and that."

"Let me guess, _he's_ tall, has long silver hair, and creepy eyes," giggled Kagome.

"He does not have creepy eyes!" complained Rin.

"See! You do like him, Rin! You're even defending him," Kagome stated victoriously.

Rin stayed quiet before hugging the pillow closer and smiling, "Okay, maybe just a little," she bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

"Oh my gosh, Rin! It sounds like you're in love!" shouted Kagome with joy.

At that Rin just had to laugh, both her and her cousin laughed on the phone. As their sides began to hurt from the laughter, both girls sobered up and as Rin realized that she was on the verge of exhaustion, she told Kagome that tomorrow she would give her every agonizing detail about her day with Sesshomaru. When they hung up, Rin sighed and grabbed her things to take a shower. She turned to her bed and smiled at the pillow before closing the door and heading towards her bathroom, with Sesshomaru on her mind.

Sesshomaru's Perspective

Sesshomaru opened his eyes lazily, as a glint of light hit his expressionless face. He glared at his curtains for not being able to keep the light from disturbing his sleep. While suppressing a yawn that would only tire him more, Sesshomaru sat up from bed and headed towards his closet, pulling out the first thing he saw. Looking over at his nightstand he saw that is was 7:13. _"Plenty of time,"_ he thought as he stretched and started walking towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. One of the many things he loved of this era was the coffee. He loved the richness of the drink and the ability it gave him to be able to endure even Inuyasha in the _mornings_.

After finishing his coffee, Sesshomaru looked back at his coffee machine. While smirking he made another cup, and when he finished he grabbed his school bag and headed out the door with the coffee mug in hand. Today was sure to bring surprises, and he knew exactly _who _was going to be receiving these surprises…

Rin's Perspective:

"_I'm going to be late! Why didn't I set my alarm _before_ I went to sleep!"_ Rin questioned herself relentlessly

She quickly ran from her room towards her living room. Just as she was about to run out the door, she stopped and groaned.

"Where's my bookbag!" she shouted at no one in particular, as she destroyed her living room looking for it.

Once she found her book bag, Rin ran towards the door, and opened it; colliding into something hard and warm. Just as Rin was about to fall back, she felt two strong arms steady her. As she opened her eyes, she saw cold golden eyes gazing at her in amusement. Before Rin could stop herself, she began to blush as she took in Sesshomaru's appearance.

He was wearing a fitted white tee shirt that was thin enough to the point that you could distinguish his defined muscles from underneath. Rin self consciously look away before she started drooling; causing her more humiliation in front of this seemingly perfect human being. She quietly edged further away from him before taking a deep breath and looking him in the eyes.

She smiled, "Hi, Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to drool over him.

He stood there staring at her, before smirking, which only made Rin blush even more. He recovered the step she took away from him, and was now standing directly in front of her. Rin turned her head so that she was looking at anything but him, but was caught off guard when he took her chin in his hand and tugged her face facing him. Sesshomaru stared deep in her eyes, until her blush reached her ears.

"Rin. Why are you nervous?" he asked seriously.

Rin stayed quiet for a while before stuttering, "S-Sesshomaru, d-did you look in a m-mirror before you l-left this morning?" she asked looking away from him.

From the corner of her eye, Rin saw Sesshomaru look down at his clothing, with a curious glint in his eyes. He raised his sight back to Rin, but had a confused look in his eyes .

"No, I didn't, but I don't find anything wrong with what I am wearing today," he stated still rather confused regarding Rin's comment.

"Oh," was all Rin said before looking down.

She took a deep breath and smiled, "Oh, never mind. It's nothing," she laughed nervously while waving her hands in front of her, hoping to put some distance between them.

Sesshomaru stepped back from her; still confused. He stared at Rin, before shaking his head, not understanding what was wrong with her. Just as Rin was about to ask why he was here, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers and pulled her towards the elevator. Once they were heading towards the lobby, Rin took a quick glance at their intertwined hands, and smiled a faint smile, hoping not to catch Sesshomaru's attention. Seeing their hands meld together so effortlessly, sent butterflies through Rin's stomach and made her want to jump with joy. She didn't know why, but she did know that she wanted this feeling to never go away. Sighing contently, Rin wondered if Sesshomaru felt the same way about their melded hands, but a small voice in her head told her that someone as _perfect_ as him would never feel the same way about someone as average as herself…

Sesshomaru's Perspective

He could tell there was something wrong about Rin's behavior. First it was her reaction to his attire, and now it seemed that she was lost in thought and didn't realize that they stood in front of his car. Sesshomaru gave Rin a puzzled look before sighing, and cupping her face with his hands. Her attention was quickly brought back to him, and he smirked when he saw her cheeks begin to stain once more. While gazing into her dark eyes, he noticed a hint of sadness in their depths. As he sighed, he laid his forehead on hers and continued to stare deeply into her eyes.

"Rin. What troubles you?" he asked.

She stared at him with big doe eyes as the hint of sadness slowly faded and turned to something that resembled nervousness.

"What do you mean, S-Sesshomaru?" she asked back, stuttering.

He smirked as he stood up straight and continued to pull the confused young girl towards his car, and when he opened the passenger door, Sesshomaru gently pushed her down to the seat. Once she was seated, he turned and walked towards the driver's side of the car. As he slid effortlessly into the driver's seat, Sesshomaru turned to face Rin, who had already spotted the coffee mug. While she gazed at it questionable, he took the opportunity to grab her warm hand and place start up his car.

As they drove in silence, Sesshomaru could see that Rin was still hesitant about coffee mug. After he had told her that the coffee was for her, she simply stared from him to the coffee mug to him again. Now her confused gaze was pointed at the coffee mug, as if it would suddenly sprout life and attack her. He chuckled softly at how easily he could read the emotions plastered on the girl's face.

"Rin. I want to you take the coffee mug in your hands and take a sip. I promise you it will not attack you," he smirked as he caught her glare.

He saw Rin slowly take the coffee mug in her hands, and cautiously lift it to her lips. From the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru saw that she finally took a timid sip of the coffee, almost as if she was afraid it would burn her. He smirks when he sees her eyes light up due to the taste as she takes another long drink. At last, Rin relaxes in his presence, and he continues to stare at her petite figure from the corner of his eye. Without realizing it, they have already arrived in the schools parking lot. While silently sighing, Sesshomaru takes his eyes away from Rin, and focuses on the road and the cars surrounding them.

Effortlessly, Sesshomaru parked his car, and as he exited, he made his way over to Rin's side of the vehicle. As he opened her door, Rin flashed him a brilliant smile. Just as she was about to stand up, Sesshomaru, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He stared at their joined hands and smiled inwardly as he intertwined their fingers. From his peripheral vision, he caught Rin blushing as she stared at their joined hands. Before she could object to him holding her hand in his, Sesshomaru ushered them towards the school. When they reached the front doors, he dropped her hand and opened it for her to pass first. Rin smiled brightly as she past him, and was about to quickly walk towards her cousin, who was currently arguing with Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru, quickly captured her hand in his once again, and walked with her towards her cousin.

Rin's Perspective

Rin sighs deeply as she feels Sesshomaru's hand wrap around hers. She had hoped that by quickly walking away from him, she could avoid the glares she had been receiving in the parking lot, but unfortunately Sesshomaru had other plans. They slowly walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha, who were currently fighting about someone named Miroku… _"Wait! They don't mean that perv from my first day do they!"_ Rin begins to pale slightly at the memory, which doesn't escape Sesshomaru's keen eyes.

Rin notices a slight squeeze from her hand. It was enough to bring her out of her daze. Her sight focuses in, and she realizes that everyone is staring at her with worry coating their eyes. She looks up at Sesshomaru who has a neutral face, but she can see the slight hint of worry in his eyes.

"Rin are you alright?" he asks in a calm voice which relaxes her even more.

She blinks a few times before the question seeps in, "Oh! Of course. I'm okay. Just a little tired," she laughs nervously.

By the slight frown on his face, Rin can tell that Sesshomaru doesn't entirely believe her, but just as he opens his mouth to voice his opinion, Kagome grabs Rin's free arm and drags her to the restroom: leaving the boys behind with questioning glares.

Once they reach the restroom, Kagome lets go of Rin's arm and turns and glares at her with her arms crosses over her chest. Rin is about to question Kagome's spontaneous behavior, but is quickly quieted by Kagome's vicious glare. She gulps, racking her brain around, trying to figure out just what she did to upset her cousin so much.

Right as Rin opens her mouth to apologize for whatever she did, Kagome squeals.

"Rin! He actually drove you to school!" her crazed cousin squeals.

In a daze, Rin simply nods her head; hoping that she won't get hurt in the process of her cousin's erratic behavior.

"I think he really likes you Rin! So spill what happened last night with Erik! And what's going on with you and Sesshomaru!" Kagome questions her while shaking the helpless Rin.

Rin simply stares at her cousin, debating with herself whether it would be wise to run out of the restroom and make it out alive, or simply endure the hyperactive Kagome's questioning. Sighing, Rin choosing the latter and smiles softly as a blush creeps on her face.

"Well, I guess you could say things between Sesshomaru and I are," her blush increases, and so does her smile, "complicated."

_Another Author's Note:_

_Guys I promise –pinky promise– that I will put up another chapter by this weekend! If not you have the right to harass me!_

_And I can't say how sorry I am for making everyone wait so long for an update! x/_


	11. Chapter 11: Stalker

_**Author's Noteto**_

_Sorry I didn't get this one sooner today, but I went out shopping :p and yes I know, you guys still hate me x/ Again, I'm really sorry about the long wait for Chapter Ten, but anyways here's Chapter Eleven! Hope you enjoy reading!_

_P.S. Thank you so much __**Jolie luv**__ for being the first reviewer for Chapter Ten! And thanks for offering to harass me if I don't update! xD_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its respected characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter Eleven:

Rin's Perspective

Rin covered her ears and cringed when Kagome let out a screeching squeal that could have cracked the mirrors in the restroom.

"_Rin_," she continued to squeal, "Tell me everything! What happened yesterday!"

"Okay, calm down, Kagome," Rin tried unsuccessfully to calm her crazed cousin.

"How can you tell me to calm down! Sesshomaru, that stone cold jerk, Inuyasha's _brother_, is interested in you!"

"What's so bad about him being Inuyasha's brother?" Rin asked, while blushing at the mention of Sesshomaru's name.

"Aw. Rin you're blushing! Watch! By the end of the year I'll make sure that you and Sesshomaru get together!" Kagome roared with an air of confidence.

Rin put her hands up and spoke slowly trying not to over excite Kagome anymore than she already was, "Okay now Kagome. Calm down. Why don't we talk about this after school at a café or something?" she asked timidly.

Kagome blinked and stared at Rin before scowling, "You promised we would talk about it now!"

Rin's eye twitched at the enraged tone her cousin's voice had taken, "I know I promised, but I'd rather talk about this in private, and… and I'll get to tell you everything without worried if the boys hear us!" she quickly added hoping that her cousin would go along with her newly invented idea.

Kagome stared hard at her for a minute before smiling calmly, which scared Rin more than when she scowled, "Okay Rin, but if you ditch me I'll feed you to my cat," she smiled sweetly at Rin before exiting the restroom.

Rin stood there staring at the spot her cousin had been with a glazed look. _"Did that just really happen?"_ she asked herself, _"Did Kagome really just threaten me to feed me to her cat!"_ At that her face paled and a shutter ran down her spine. Without a doubt, Kagome would cut her up and put her in Buyo's cat food. Rin could picture it in her mind, Kagome with a butcher knife standing over her with Buyo's food bowl in her hand. She felt another shutter go through her before she went towards the sink and opened the faucet. Dipping her hands into the water, she splashed her face: trying to get the color back in her paled skin. After taking a deep breath she steeped towards the restroom door and opened it.

What stood in front of her surprised her: leaning on the wall beside the door was Sesshomaru with another girl practically groping him. The girl was taller than Rin and had a fairer complexion. Compared to Rin, this girl could be a model for all she knew. While staring down at the floor, not wanting to interrupt, Rin began to slowly and quietly walk away. Once she was far away enough to the point where she could not see the two, Rin felt a sharp pain in her heart. She could feel tears staring to fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Why was she even sad: it wasn't as if she and Sesshomaru had been together; they had simply been friends. _"Nothing more than friends apparently," _she thought bitterly as a tear fell from her watery eyes. Still keeping her eyes on the floor, she continued to walk until she bumped into someone.

She apologized quickly, and just as she was about to walk away from whoever she had bumped into, a hand snaked around her arm, bringing her to a halt. Whoever had a hold on her arm swung her around, until she faced them. Staring down at her with an annoyed look was Inuyasha. At seeing that she was crying, Inuyasha frowned. He dragged Rin towards the front door of the school, and continued to drag her to towards his car. Once they stood in front of Inuyasha's red Mustang, he told her to get in.

Rin was about to just turn around and walk back towards the school: she didn't feel like talking to him about what had happened, and she didn't feel like being eaten by Inuyasha's car. Before she could even take one footstep from the car, Inuyasha glared at her, spoke to her in an angry tone, "Don't even think about it. Just get in the car, Rin."

Rin stared at Inuyasha, a bit frightened by the rapid change in his tone of voice. _"What happened to that annoying puppy Kagome complains about?"_ she asked herself as she started to climb into his car. What she saw surprised her: Inuyasha's car was clean. Clean. No random boxes of things moving around in the backseats. Inuyasha must have seen her shocked face, because he smirked.

"Kagome threatened not to ride with me if I didn't clean it," he said as he stared the car.

Rin's eyes were about to burst out of their sockets when she heard Inuyasha start up the engine, "Wait! Where are we going!" she practically screamed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Calm down, we're just going to skip. I was going to skip today anyways, and from the looks of it, you could use a break, too."

Rin was about to protest, but the image of Sesshomaru with that other girl was still imprinted in her mind. She settled down in her seat and bucked herself in. Turning her head to the side, Rin stared at the school building as it slowly got further and further away from her.

"Rin what happened?" Inuyasha asked as he concentrated on the road ahead of him not sparing a glance at Rin.

Rin swallowed as the tears returned to her eyes, and lied through her teeth while continuing to stare out the window, "Nothing, I just tripped and fell."

"Rin, quit the bullshit, and tell me what's wrong. After all I'll probably be seeing you a lot since you and Sesshomaru are practically attached by the hand," he rolled his eyes playfully, still focusing on the road.

Rin grinded her teeth trying desperately not to scream and punch something, probably Inuyasha, since he happened to be sitting next to her. While still keeping her face away from Inuyasha's sight, she frowned and felt the tears start running down her face. She heard Inuyasha sniff the air, and quickly slam on the breaks, nearly flipping the car. He turned to face her as she clung to the seatbelt, nearly having a heart attack. Slowly, Rin turned her face towards Inuyasha, and was about to scream if whether or not he was trying to kill them, but was stopped cold when she saw the murderous look on his face.

"What did that bastard do?" the venom in his voice was more than obvious as he stared at Rin with murderous eyes.

Rin would have been worried about Sesshomaru's wellbeing, but the scene still played out in her mind, she turned her head away from Inuyasha, "Why would anything he does affect me? There's nothing between me and him," she stated coldly.

A hand plopped down on her head and turned it towards Inuyasha, with confused and slightly nervous eyes, Inuyasha asked, "What did he tell you Rin?"

Rin snorted before answering him, "It's more like what he did than what he said, but I'm sure I'd be even madder if I heard what he said," she said miserably as she wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

Without releasing the grasp he had on her head, Inuyasha stared at her with a confused look. He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up just closing it. After a few attempts to talk, Rin began to giggle. She closed her eyes as tears began to leak out, but not from sadness or bitterness, but from laughter. Rin couldn't help the laughs and giggles that escaped from her, at the confused, offended, and slightly annoyed look on Inuyasha's face, plus the fact that he looked like a fish a few minutes ago.

"Would you stop laughing at me!" Inuyasha yelled as he narrowed his eyes at her.

While trying to stop her laughter, Rin tried to talk to him, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you looked like a fish," she continued to laugh at the faces that he had made.

Rin heard a growl coming from Inuyasha, but it only made her laugh even more. After she sides began to hurt, Rin tried desperately to sober up, and talk to Inuyasha without bursting into a fit of laughter. She coughed while swallowing the rest of her giggles, and then turned to Inuyasha with a smile, trying not to laugh at him angered expression. He sighed before accelerating down the street again. Inuyasha didn't drive as fast as Sesshomaru did, so Rin wasn't nearly as scared for her life as she usually would be sitting next to Sesshomaru. At the thought of Sesshomaru, Rin's smile fell from her face and she stared at her lap.

"So Rin. What did that cold hearted bastard do to get you so upset?" Inuyasha asked, while parking the car.

She sighed deeply as a look of frustration crossed her features, "I just don't understand your brother–."

"Trust me most people don't get him. You shouldn't feel bad about it. Hell my old man barely gets him," he stated while leaning his chin on the steering wheel.

Inuyasha's statement just produced another sigh from Rin, "Whatever. I just wish he would be frank with me, instead of just playing around with me," she sighed again as she laid her head on the dashboard of the car.

Inuyasha lifted his head and stared at Rin, "What do you mean 'playing with you'. I know Sesshomaru's an ass, but at least he's honest about it."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm being played," replied Rin with a bittersweet smile.

"Wait! Was he with some tall, skanky, chick with pale skin and dark hair?" he asked, as the gears in head started to click into place.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me what she looked like," Rin answered without raising her head.

Inuyasha started laughing so loudly that, Rin lifted her head up from the surprise and anger. Why was he laughing at her, after he had just said so himself; Sesshomaru was with another girl. He continued to laugh, and when Rin was about to boil over, he wiped his eyes and stared at her with a smile on his face.

"Rin. Did you know Sesshomaru has a stalker?"

Rin blinked as the new information sank in, "A stalker?"

Sesshomaru's Perspective

Sesshomaru stood there beside the restroom door waiting for Rin to come out. Inuyasha was in front of him with his arms crossed. Neither said anything, they merely stared at the door waiting for their companion to exit.

The door opened to reveal a rather content Kagome. Sesshomaru glanced at her as she walked towards Inuyasha and began to giggle.

"What are you so happy about?" an annoyed Inuyasha asked.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru before giggling again, "Oh nothing Inuyasha. Don't worry about it," she answered him.

They quickly departed while Inuyasha complained about wanting to skip the rest of the day. When they were finally out of hearing range, Sesshomaru sighed. He wondered what was wrong with his Rin today. She had seemed distracted and sad when he had gone to pick her up from her apartment. As he pondered over the behavior of his beloved, he didn't notice a shadow slowly creeping closer to him.

In almost a flash, Sesshomaru felt another body press against his. He mentally cringed, as he redirected his ice cold glare at none other than Kagura. She continued to press herself to him, as he resisted the urge to snarl and rip her to pieces.

"Why so stressed Sesshomaru?" she asked coyly.

"Do not disturb me," was all he said, trying desperately at this point to contain his anger.

"But, Sesshomaru, why were you with that little bitch this morning, instead of with me?" she asked while placing a hand on his chest.

At the mention of Rin, in such a vulgar way, Sesshomaru had reached his limits. He could feel his eyes begin to take a red tinge as he glared at the creature before him. Sesshomaru pushed Kagura away from him before he decapitated her. Once she was away from him, he growled quietly enough so that only the two would hear it.

"If you insult her once again, Kagura, I can assure you that you won't live another day. Am I clear?" he asked with a deadly hiss.

Kagura didn't so much as move a finger. She was petrified at Sesshomaru's threat. Never had he been so terrifying, even when he had found her in his apartment. Quickly she recovered what dignity she had left, and nodded her understanding and slowly walked away while pulling out a white fan with red decorations. While fanning herself, Kagura left as if Sesshomaru hadn't said anything.

Once she was a good distance away from him, Sesshomaru exhaled. He took control of himself before things got out of hand, and inhaled. _"That scent,"_ he thought as he inhaled again. It was Rin's scent. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_Did she see any of _that_?"_ He asked himself as he began to follow her scent, fearing the worst.

As he followed Rin's scent, he came across another; it was Inuyasha's. Not only did the thought that Inuyasha would be able to explain things comfort Sesshomaru, but it angered him that another man was with his Rin. By the time he had reached the parking lot, Sesshomaru could smell the smoke and pollutants that were emitted from his half brother's car as he drove away. Sesshomaru grinded his teeth as he pictured Rin in Inuyasha's car and not his. He didn't care if Inuyasha was with that other woman that was related to Rin: He simply didn't want _any_ man near _his_ Rin.

As he stood there planning on the best way to make Inuyasha pay for driving away with Rin, Sesshomaru felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and found Inuyasha's woman standing there with a phone in her hand. She smiled at him before stating, "So Sesshomaru. We need to talk."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. Nothing could be lost from simply hearing this woman out. She led him to his car and waited by the passenger door. While mentally sighing, Sesshomaru unlocked his car and got in, along with, Kagome. He sat down and stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"So Sesshomaru. Rin is really depressed right now, and I think it's best that you talk to her about some things," she continued to smile at him.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt his heart beat quicken. So she had witnessed him threatening Kagura. He closed his eyes before nodding.

Kagome smiled even wider, and started to text on her phone.

The only thing that went through Sesshomaru's mind as the insignificant clicking of Kagome's phone engulfed the quiet atmosphere was the thought of what exactly he was going to tell to Rin. Would he lie? Would he tell her the truth? No. He wouldn't tell her the truth. That was simply not an option at the moment, not with the council still deliberating whether the existence of demons would be revealed. No, he would fabricate the most ingenious lie he had ever invented.

As he pondered on what lie would be able to cover his tracks, his passenger coughed, trying to get his attention. He turned to her and she handed him her phone.

"Go to that address and we'll find Inuyasha and Rin."

Sesshomaru mentally growled at the sound of their names being used in the same sentence, but nodded none the less. He wanted to talk to Rin as soon as possible and hope that Inuyasha had not committed another act of pure stupidity by actually telling Rin the truth about their existence. Once he had a good look at the address he turned on the engine, and accelerated out of the school parking lot.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could his see Kagome holding on to the seatbelt with a death grip, but that didn't concern him at the moment. What concerned him was Rin, and only Rin. As he quickly sped through town, and once he parked erratically in front of what appeared to be an ice cream shop, he stepped out of the car; not caring if his passenger was following. Sesshomaru opened the door and looked around the small shop. His eyes stopped at a delicate face with dark chocolate eyes and a river of dark tresses. Rin was eating a large bowl of ice cream as Inuyasha sat in front of her, and just as he was about to storm over to their table and kill Inuyasha in the most excruciating way possible, Rin's eyes landed on his. All his anger disappeared as he stared into her confused orbs. He saw her sigh as she quickly spoke with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded as he stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru. As he passed he quickly mouthed, "Watch out. She knows," before quickly exiting the shop; Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha's car engine start outside, and presumed that Kagome had gone with him to who knows where.

As he pushed all thoughts out of his mind that concerned Inuyasha or his friend, Sesshomaru thought desperately of a lie that would be able to convince Rin, that she had simply been seeing things or was delusional. Either one would suffice for his purposes. He slowly walked towards the table where Rin was seated, and carefully sat down in front of her.

Her head lifted in a painfully slow fashion as she stared at Sesshomaru with what appeared to be confusion, betrayal, and apprehension. Just as Sesshomaru was about to lie about the light hitting his eyes wrong or that Kagura was unstable and would only listen to threats, Rin completely took him for surprise.

"I know you have a stalker," she stated quickly and quietly, almost as if his stalker would hear her.

Sesshomaru's inexpressive mask dropped, and a look of complete relief sat on his face. His relief was short as he smiled softly at Rin as he stared at Rin with nothing but love in his eyes. He took her small warm hands in his larger and rougher hands, and caressed them as he stared into her eyes.

"A stalker doesn't describe half of what that woman is," he said as he continued to smile at Rin, as relief and contentment spread through him like wildfire.


End file.
